My Little Pony Bonds Beyond Worlds Turn 6
by Geasswolf
Summary: After unleashing chaos and witnessing his partner Serah die, Noel Kreiss sets out on the journey to save the world and to find a way to bring Serah back. A time gate leads him into the Histora Crux, but he ends up in no time or place that's familiar to him. Will Noel's sudden visit into Equestria help him save his world, or will this all be a waste of his time?
1. Prologue

Well, like I promised, here is the Turn 6 upload to start off the New Year. I hope your New Year was great, and I hope you find this story great as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII-2, MLP:FiM or Code Geass. Final Fantasy XIII-2 is owned by Square Enix, MLP:FiM is created by Lauren Faust, and Code Geass belongs to Sunrise Inc.

* * *

My Little Pony: Bonds Beyond Worlds Turn 6  
Prologue

_Chaos reigned throughout the world_ leaving no accomplishment for the defeat of evil, other than the death of one of the heroes. In his hands was Serah, the hero who knew the outcome of all of this, yet she still fought to save the world. The only hero left in this horrid catastrophe was Noel Kreiss, the hero of the past, present, and future. He held her lifeless body in his hands as he and one of the new companions he made in his journey, Hope Estheim, watched chaos spread.

"This…was all my fault. If I didn't kill Caius, the world Serah and I fought for would be happy, and she would still be alive to witness it. His heart was a manifestation of Etro, and I fell for his trap." He clenched a fist and hit the steel floor below him.

"Is there any way we can fix this?" Hope asked, not wanting to see his hard work of Bhunivelze go to waste that easily.

"Not to my knowledge. This world will end up looking exactly like Valhalla in the long run, unless somebody does something about it. I wish I could be that somebody, but even I don't know how to play this out." Noel replied. "But that won't stop me from saving the world. I just need to find a gate and go back in time, yet Caius said that chaos would destroy the past." Noel looked out in the distance and paced back and forth. "But we can't waste time doing nothing!" He gasped when an idea popped into his head.

"You have an idea?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. If I can get to Valhalla, I could do my best to sort this out. I'm sure Lightning is there, and I could help her. The only problem is that I don't know how to get to Valhalla from here." In the distance, he saw something glare, and peered at it for a couple of seconds.

"I think that's a gate over there! You should get going before anything happens to it. Don't worry; I'll take care of Serah in case there is some way to revive her." Noel nodded, and jumped off the top of the ship he and Hope were on. He landed after doing a couple of flips, dodging any incoming debris in his path. Right after he regained his stature after the jump, he immediately began running towards his destination. There were many monsters, but he could take them all down with a single slash. He then approached a Behemoth, and with a mixture of determination and rage, he took it down with one throw of his spear. He kept running, and when he passed by the slain monster, he picked up his spear and turned it back into its normal state, not minding the stained blood on the blade. He noticed that as he was running, the level of the ground lowered, so he closed his eyes and made a leap upwards onto a floating rock. When he was atop the rock, the gate was in sight, but he watched as the floor below him began to crumble, and so did the rocks leading towards the gate. With nowhere to move, Noel kept his balance on a small rock platform and waited for the right time to leap to the next one. He then saw that out of shadows, more monsters appeared.

"Just my luck." He jumped on the back of one of the dragon-like creatures and punctured its eye, causing it to fall down. He then made his way to the others, using each of them as new platforms to get to the waiting gate. He reached the gate and that was when he slowed his pace as he walked towards it. Suddenly, shadows constricted his legs and pulled him back. He struggled to get out of its grasp, but couldn't do anything. He reached for his sword and when he looked back, he slashed the shadow away, but with no avail. _I was…so close._ He told himself, letting reality take its toll. _No! I didn't make it this far for nothing!_ He placed his sword back into its resting spot and did he best to reach for the gate. Any single touch would do to activate the gate, which he tried his best to do. _Damn, if I didn't let my guard down, I could have made it there._ He kept trying his best to reach, but he knew he would never make it. He saw the gate begin to shine, and the glare was so strong that he had to shield his eyes. When the intense light faded, he opened his eyes and saw that he was in the Historia Crux. _How did I get here? I made no contact with the gate, or maybe I did but it was the slightest touch._ He had no reason to complain. All he needed now was hope to get through to Valhalla and save the world. _The world is a place full of mystery. I came from my own time back to the years before Cocoon came to its downfall, hoping to save the future, but in the end, I was the cause of everything. I'm Noel Kreiss, and I'm on the journey to save the world, but more importantly, to save my best friend, Serah Farron._

* * *

So, how did you think of this? I'm sorry if none of you are really interested in the Final Fantasy series, but if you did still read this, then thank you for at least trying something new. I hope that you found this story appealing and keep on reading it later on with the uploads to come. ~Geasswolf Out.


	2. Chapter 1 Quick Return

Welcome back to the story. I never knew that so many of you would actually like the story, well that's what my reviews tell me. It's good to know that you all do, and it will get better as the story prolongs. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1: Quick Return

_Lelouch and his friends_ were outside having a picnic, awaiting Rainbow Dash's letter from the Wonderbolt Academy. They sat there for almost an hour after their small lunch, Rainbow Dash the most anxious out of them all, which kept her more active than the others. Pinkie Pie would countlessly beg her to write back and not forget them, which she agreed tom even though she was sure she couldn't forget about any of them.

"Letter for Rainbow Dash." The mailpony arrived, which broke the silence. She flew over to him and took the letter. She thanked him, and he walked away to continue his route. Rainbow dash ripped open the envelope and scanned the letter. She dropped the letter and looked at them.

"I…didn't make it." They all gasped and looked at her, which caused her to smile. "You all really fell for that? You know that I'm the greatest flier ever, so there was no doubt that I would make it!"

"So, are you going now?" Rarity asked.

"I guess so. I mean, the sooner I get there, the sooner I become a Wonderbolt." She told her. "You know I'm gonna miss you guys. It's sad thinking about being away from you all for a week." She looked at them, and they nodded.

"Well good luck. I speak for all of us when I say that we hope that you make your dream come true." Twilight told her.

"Thanks Twi. I guess I'll be seeing you all in a week." She flew into the sky and once she was out of sight, Pinkie Pie pulled a megaphone out that actually lived up to its name.

"DON'T FORGET TO WRITE!" She exclaimed, causing them to cover their ears and fall on the floor in agony.

"Pinkie, I think you got the message to her… and to all of Equestria." Lelouch told her while rubbing his ear. As he got up, a pony landed on him and he stayed on the ground until it got off.

"Sorry about that." They found out that it was a colt. "Wait, you're a horse? What kind of world is this?" He wondered.

"This is Equestria. We're guessing that you come from another world?" Twilight told him

"That's what I'm guessing too. I've never heard of this world anywhere around Gran Pulse." He answered. "I'm Noel, Noel Kreiss." Pinkie Pie bounced over to him, and he looked at the others. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine. She usually does this when she's trying to make new friends." Twilight replied. She looked over him and smiled.

"He's clear. I'm Pinkie Pie! I hope that you can become all of our friends. Wait a minute; you could be our replacement Rainbow Dash for one week!" Noel looked at her in confusion.

"I think we should introduce ourselves. I'm Twilight Sparkle, but you can just call me Twilight. The pony that was just talking to you is Pinkie Pie, the one hiding behind that bush is Fluttershy, the other unicorn is Rarity, the orange pony is Applejack, and the pony you landed on Is Lelouch." She explained. _Worlds other than the one I'm originally from? Something tells me that the gate led me here._

"So, this is Equestria?"

"Well, that's the name of this whole world. The area we're in is Ponyville." Noel looked around and wasn't amused at all. _Seems like a girlish nightmare._

"This world is surprising you, isn't it? You'll relatively get used to it with time. Trust me; I've been in this situation before."

"So you aren't from here either?" He shook his head.

"Nope. The world that you're talking about adds up to be the seventh world I've heard about. I come from Japan. I've heard about other worlds mostly because I've been through three different ones, this one being my third, and have met others from different worlds as well."

"I see. I know that this question is pretty dumb to ask due to the low probability, but have you seen my friend? She's a girl with light pink hair hanged into a sideways ponytail." _I know that she's dead, but who knows if her spirit possibly lingers here._ They shook their heads. "I knew that you would tell me that."

"You're looking for your lost friend? We can help you look for her." Twilight told him.

"Thanks, but it would be no use. She died, and I just thought that her spirit would be in this world." Noel responded. "Is there any way that I could go back to my world? I was planning to save it, but ended up here. I don't see any time gates anywhere, so I'm guessing that's a no."

"Actually, Twilight could send you back. She's done it plenty of times." Applejack told him. She was already in the process of creating the portal for Noel to pass through. In a matter of seconds, the portal was complete.

"Well, thanks for the small introduction, but I have to get going." As he walked, he tripped and entered the portal.

"Strange. Why didn't we just do that for everypony that needed to get back home?" Rarity asked. A portal opened up in the sky and this time, Rarity was the pony that was landed on. "Do you mind getting off of me?" She asked. The pony got off and they all looked at it.

"I'm back here again? Twilight, are you sure you're doing the spell right?" Noel asked, shocked that he was back in Equestria.

"I'm positive I did it right. I never mess up on any spells. It's strange though. I've done that in every single case of a pony wanting to get back home, and It's always worked."

"How about Lelouch? He said that he came from a different world but he's still here."

"It's kind of like a destiny for me. I was brought here by my companion, and she hasn't talked to me ever since I got here." He replied.

"So, do I just let the world be destroyed and then be done with it?" He just sat down, losing any hope that he had left. "I just realized that I'm a pony after trying to walk. Do humans not exist in this world?" They shook their heads. "I guess I'll just stay here with you guys for the time being." He told them as he started walking over to a nearby river. He still had trouble walking, but they would teach him how to walk sometime soon. Once he made his way to the pond, he looked at himself. He had his same hairstyle, and his coat was a light shade of brown. He also had his pendant, and the wire wrapped around his front right hoof, along with the metal bracer around his left one. He also found out that he was a normal Earth pony as well. He didn't notice the others walk behind him until he saw their reflection in the water.

"It's strange the first time, but if you've seen your form changed before, it's not all that bad," Lelouch told him.

"Meaning that this isn't your first time not being a human?"

"Yeah. The last time I was a cat, and now I'm here. You wouldn't mind telling us your life story Noel, would you?"

"It's fine, as long as you teach me how to walk like this. It's pretty difficult." The other ponies laughed and walked next to him.

"Well we can teach you now. You'll need to walk if you want to get to my house." Twilight told him. "I'm not sure how it's like to walk as a human, but just control your legs, and you should get the hang of it." Twilight's words of encouragement weren't the best, so he looked at Lelouch.

"It's just like walking as a human. Take it slow at first and adjust to it. Move your front hooves first, and then your back ones." He nodded and slowly walked forward. They all parted away from him and left him to walk by himself. Once he got to the blanket set out for their picnic, he fell to the ground.

"That was easier than I anticipated." He stated. The others walked over to him and started packing everything up.

"Now we can go back to my house. You're an Earth pony, so you can't really fly or use magic." Twilight told him.

"Weird. I can use magic where I'm from. I guess I'm more suited this way then?"

"Possibly. I never had wings where I'm from, yet I'm a Pegasus." Lelouch told him. "C'mon, we can do more talking when we get to Twilight's library."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So Noel, tell us about your world. You said that it was destroyed."

"It was. I'm the last human in my world. I went back in time 700 years to change the fate of my world, which would be saving the world as well."

"That must be horrible. I couldn't imagine living in a world where the only one there is yourself." Fluttershy commented.

"It's not easy. The countless monsters there didn't help either, except for the ones you could use as food, but even some of those took minutes, maybe even an hour, to kill." He explained. "I then found Serah, and was destined to save the world by her side, courtesy of her sister, Lightning. She was in Valhalla, fighting Caius, a man that used to be my friend." He took a breath, and then continued. "Serah and I found him along the timeline, engaging in battle with him more than once. The final battle took place…and then I killed him. I mean, it wasn't my fault, but he literally forced my hand and I stabbed him through his heart. Everything was fine after that. Serah and I were happy, going back to our time where the new Cocoon would be raised. When we got there, she saw her final vision of the future and died. The skies turned grey, and I remembered what Caius told me. He said his heart was a manifestation of Etro, and with it destroyed, all of the chaos in Valhalla would be unleashed. And I guess that brings me here to Equestria."

"That's…such a sad story. Your world was destroyed, and you lost your true love." Rarity told him, which caused Noel to look at her in shock.

"We weren't in love. We were just friends, and I needed to protect her, no matter what. That's why Lightning sent me to her."

"Now we really need to find a way to get you back. We care about other worlds as much as we should this one. I still can't figure out why we can't get you back home." Twilight told him, sadness in her voice.

"Don't worry about it. It's the fact that you were willing to help me that counts. Fate never goes the way you choose it, so maybe I'm stuck here." Noel told them. "Well, if I'm gonna be here, I should get to know more about you. I'm sure I have your names down."

"Let's see. I'm a student of Princess Celestia, and am a great user of magic."

"I'm the pony here that's all about fashion."

"I work over at Sweet Apple Acres. It belongs to my family."

"I—I take care of the animals in the forest."

"I love to party! I'll make sure that I make a party for you someday. How about we throw one now? I'm sure you'll love it!" _Quite a scary first impression, but she must be the excited type._

"I'm not from this word, but I can explain my story to you. Sorry girls, but you'll need to hear this story again." Lelouch began telling him about life in Japan. He went on explaining the more memorable moments in his life, mostly about being Zero and his plan for a better future for his sister.

"You did all that for your sister? Talk about a dedicated brother."

"Yeah, but it was for my sake as well." Being all introduced, Twilight went on asking Noel where he would like to stay.

"Any place is fine, as long as it's not a burden."

"Well then we're all available for you to stay. We don't mind at all. We are helping a new friend." _All this friendship talk is getting on my nerves. Is this what I've been missing because I was alone all this time?_

"I hate to bring this up, but is this what friendship is like?" The ponies looked at him in shock.

'Well, course it is! You probably have been missin' out on all of this, but didn't your time with Serah give you the least bit experience Sugarcube?" Applejack asked.

"It did, but this is almost like friendship to the next level." He stated. "I mean, I came from the sky and just like that you befriend me. It's almost like nothing I've ever witnessed before." He looked at them. "But I'm fine with it; it's just a bit scary at first to say the least." They let out small laughs. "Sorry for getting a bit off topic about staying, so I guess I'll pick now." It wasn't a hard choice to make. Using some thinking, he decided to stay over at Sweet Apple Acres, the place that seemed the biggest out of everypony else's homes.

"Well boy howdy! I'm curious as to why you're staying over at the farm, but we can get through all of that as we walk there." Applejack walked behind him and pushed him out of the door.

"Wait, we're going now?!"

"Of course we are! I need to introduce you to the family and get you situated. We'll be seeing you all tomorrow." They all waved as they left, and looked back at each other once the door closed.

"She seems happy. It's not every day she gets a pony to stay over there." Rarity stated. Lelouch looked outside at the clouds in the sky and looked at Twilight.

"Twilight, you don't mind if I stay over here until Rainbow Dash comes back, right?" Twilight looked at him and smiled.

"Of course I don't mind! We are in a relationship, aren't we?"

"Great. I should get going then to pick up everything I need. I'll see you all in a bit." Lelouch opened his wings, and headed out the door to fly back home.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So Noel, why did you choose to stay over at Sweet Apple Acres?" Applejack asked as she and Noel walked over to the farm, passing by the many ponies around Ponyville.

"It seemed like the less burden if I stayed there. You said you lived on a farm? I'm sure that means it's the biggest out of the others homes." He explained. As they went on walking, Applejack told Noel about the other family members living on the farm. She told him about the apple orchards there, and the many foods made with the apples as well.

When they got there, Noel was amazed at how much apple trees there were. He could look as far as he could and he would still see them in the distance. Applejack motioned him over into the house and they ran into Applebloom.

"Applejack, who's that? Is he your coltfriend?" Her sister asked. Applejack looked at her, shocked, while Noel just looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"No Applebloom, this is Noel. He comes from a different world and we tried bringing him back, but it didn't really work, so he's staying here for a while." She then looked at Noel. "This is my sister, Applebloom. She though that you were my boyfriend, but you know how younger siblings are." He gave her a nod, even though he didn't really understand what she was hinting at. "Applebloom, do you mind if I sleep in your room until Noel gets back home? I was thinking of letting him have my room for the time being." Applebloom nodded, and followed Noel and Applejack upstairs. Applebloom walked into her room, while the other two walked into Applejack's room.

"This is a nice room. Thanks for letting me use it for my stay here. Are you sure you're fine staying in your sister's room?"

"Course I am. Seeing how much you've been through deserves treatment like this." She walked over to the door and looked back. "Don't worry Sugarcube, we'll find a way to send you back and you can save your world." She closed the door, and Noel placed his blade off of his back and leaned it against the wall. He took a breath, not realizing how lighter he would feel with the blade off of his back. He then got on the bed and looked at the ceiling above him. _This world is really strange, but it's good to know that there is somebody else here that is from a different world as well. I'm wondering how the Historia Crux even led me here. Could it be possible that Serah is actually here? I have to search all around this world to see if I'm correct._

* * *

So, I've been having this thought about Noel in this story. I was wondering if I should put him in some sort of love in this story, or do I just leave him how he usually is. I mean I'm fine one way or another, just wondering what you all would like to see. Well, keep checking back for new updates, and as always, I hope you enjoy them.~Geasswolf Out.


	3. Chapter 2 The Search for Serah

Here is Chapter 2 for you all. I have liked the reviews this story has gotten so far, so if you reviewed, thank you for that. Most of the stuff I have to say will need to be at the end, so for now, read this and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Search for Serah

_Noel woke up the next_ morning to hoofsteps walking around the house. He opened his eyes and looked right next to him to see Applejack by his side, causing him to jump a bit.

"How was your sleep?" She asked.

"It was great, thanks for asking. I'm guessing if you're this happy and awake that your sleep was good as well?" She nodded. Noel then remembered about his plan of action he was thinking of and looked back at Applejack. "Applejack, do you think I could go over to…" Noel stopped, forgetting about the name of the pony he wanted to visit.

"To?"

"Sorry, I just can't remember the unicorn's name. She's the one that's a really light shade of purple." Applejack smiled and looked at him.

"That would be Twilight. So, you're wondering if you could go over to her house? I'm sure you could. Why, do you need something from her?"

"I guess you could say that. I just head north from here until I reach the town, and then look for a treehouse?" Applejack nodded, and he thanked her before going off to see Twilight, leaving Applejack clueless about his motives this morning.

Noel walked through the entrance of Ponyville and looked around. He seemed to be lost, but he knew that it should have been easy to find a real treehouse. He passed by many shops, ponies looking at him wherever he went. He would shoot a look at them, and they would immediately look at something else. He looked at his back and guessed that they were all scared because he was armed by his blade. He sighed, and kept pushing forward until he saw Twilight's house. He knocked on the door and Twilight was there to greet him.

"Hello Noel, what brings you here today?" She let him inside and she laid down on one of the pillows. Lelouch was there as well, so he got to listen to what he had to say.

"I was wondering if you could help me get all around Equestria. I'm going to search for Serah, and I know that this isn't the only place in this world. I know that she might not be here, but it's worth a shot if I could go look for her." He explained.

"I can help you with that." She walked over to a nearby shelf and looked through it until she found a map of Equestria. She blew off some of the dust and handed it to him. "Here you go."

"Thanks. I'll see you whenever."

'Noel, wait!" She called his name, and he turned around. He walked over to her, wondering what she had to tell him. "Take me and Lelouch with you. I'm not calling you weak or anything because you're obviously strong, but we want to help you as well." Noel looked at her, wondering what his answer would be.

"Alright then. If you two can come with no problems at all, then that's fine with me." He told them, and Twilight smiled. "Plus, if we do find Serah, she'll be glad that some of you helped me." Twilight and Lelouch both stood up, and followed Noel outside to start their journey around Equestria.

"This is like a trip for all three of us. As much as I've been in Equestria I haven't been everywhere." Twilight stated. She took the map out of Noel's mouth and used magic to open if for him.

"Well, that's one reason I'm glad you wanted to go on this trip with me."

"We should go over to Canterlot first. It's a short train ride away, and from there we can go wherever else we need to go." Twilight suggested. Since Twilight knew her way around, and because that's what the map depicted, Noel agreed, and they were all off to the train station to go to Canterlot.

Once the thirty minute train ride was over, Noel looked out the window and saw the castle that belonged to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. _Whoa, this looks almost like the palace of Etro, only more colorful._ He thought as they boarded off of the train.

"We should go see Princess Celestia first. Maybe she may have seen your friend Serah somewhere." Twilight suggested. They all agreed, and while they were walking, they did their best to look around. "I don't get why Lelouch and I are looking around. We don't even know what Serah looks like."

"You're right; I should have told you before. If I'm correct, she might be either a white or cream colored pony with a pink side ponytail." He told them as he looked around the streets of Canterlot. They got to the castle, and Twilight was noticed by the guards, so they let them in. Noel looked at how elaborate everything in the castle was. He still wondered how ponies could live like this. They followed Twilight to the throne room and they saw Princess Celestia.

"Ah Twilight. I wasn't expecting you to visit today. And you brought Lelouch as well." She moved closer to Twilight. "So, how's your relationship going with Lelouch?" She whispered.

"It's going great, thanks." She replied.

"That's good to hear. I'm guessing that this pony over here has something that I should be concerned about."

'Yes Princess. I'm Noel Kreiss and I'm not from this world. I'm from a world where chaos has begun to spread, and I'm trying to find a way back. But before any of that can happen, I'm looking for my friend Serah. She died right in front of me, and I'm wondering if it's possible that she could be somewhere around Equestria. We're here because we're wondering if you may have seen her. She should either have a cream or white coat, and have a pink side ponytail." He explained. "She should also have two gold bands somewhere on her front hooves, along with earrings and a necklace if that helps paint a better picture of her." Princess Celestia smiled, and nodded her head.

"Well Noel, going on this journey and putting this much effort in finding your friend shows that your heart is in the right place along the lines of friendship. Sadly, I haven't seen anypony that looks like that around Canterlot, but my sister and I will do our best to find her." Noel gave her a bow of thanks.

"Thank you for your help Princess." He turned around and headed for the exit. "C'mon you two, we need to get going." Princess Celestia waved goodbye, and Twilight and Lelouch ran on ahead to catch up with Noel.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Applebloom, Big Mac, I'm going out for a while, but don't worry, I'll be back." Applejack called out to her siblings as she walked out of the farm. Her main objective was to go over to Twilight's house to see what Noel was up to. _I know it might not be my business, but I need to do this._ She walked past the ponies in Ponyville until she reached Twilight's door.

"Twilight, you in there?" She asked as she knocked on the door, waiting for a response. _Nothing. I'm sure as hay that Twilight would be awake now, but why isn't she answering?_ She walked over to one of the windows around the house and looked through it. She saw no signs of Twilight, Spike, or Noel, which worried her. _Could they have just gone off somewhere? I'm probably just being a silly filly right now. I'm sure they're all safe._ She let out a small laugh and headed back home.

On her way home, Applejack crashed into Spike, who was worried about something.

"Spike, is there something wrong?"

"Yeah Applejack. I woke up this morning and Twilight and Lelouch were gone! I've been searching all around Ponyville for them, but I haven't seen any of them." Spike looked around for a second again. "Maybe they've been somewhere that I've already checked."

"Sugarcube calm down. If it's Lelouch and Twilight that are missing, then they're probably just spending time together." Applejack realized that Spike had no idea who Noel was, so she just kept that information to herself. "Just relax and get back home. I'm sure that we all just need to wait until they return."

"Alright then. You know you always were a pretty smart pony Applejack. I'm sure some peace is all I need."

"Aw shucks, thanks Spike. Now remember, just stay home and wait for them to get back." Applejack continued her walk home, a bit relieved that she actually came up with a reason for Twilight's absence. _I didn't know that Lelouch was staying with her, but with him in all of this, it makes sense, but that still doesn't explain anything about where Noel could be. Calm down Applejack, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. Noel could be with them, and if he wasn't he seems smart enough to return back. Yeah, that's it!_ Proud of her alleviated stress, Applejack headed on home to start her farm work.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Twilight, where do we head to next?" Noel asked her as they were waiting for the train.

"The map says that the next closest city from here is Manehatten." She turned around to look at the train schedule. "The train should be here in about ten minutes." Noel sighed, and the three of them walked over to the available seats in the train station.

"Manehatten. It sounds like a big city."

"It is. I wouldn't be surprised that after searching we'd need to rest. It should take the rest of the day to search every corner of the city."

"No it won't. We just need to split up and find a point where we can meet with each other afterwards; cutting our time down by more than half if we're lucky." Lelouch suggested. Twilight seemed a bit concerned about that idea, but Noel seemed just fine with it.

"That plan I can deal with. When we get there, we have to find a meeting point, like a building or landmark, and then we split up. If one of us gets there first, don't worry about the others until worrying should really be needed, which should be when you've waited at the meet-up point for about an hour or two, deal?" Noel suggested, and they nodded.

'It's a good plan, but what if we get lost? I mean I don't even know my way around Manehatten." Twilight stated.

"Then we ask some of the local ponies for help." Lelouch replied.

"Right. Now I'm sure that there are no more possible problems with this." The three just sat there for ten minutes until they saw the train to Manehatten come to a halt. "Hopefully the train isn't crowded." Noel stated as they were one of the first ponies to board the train. To his relief, the train wasn't crowded at all, which surprised them because Manehatten was a big city after all.

When they got to the city, which took about an hour, they looked for a spot where they would meet when their searching was done. The sight of how huge the city was distracted them from their main goal. They stumbled across a statue that was in the middle of the town and looked at it.

"This is a perfect spot. The map says that this is right in the middle of town."

"Great. I'll take the west part, Lelouch, you can take the east part, and Twilight, you go north." Noel seemed to have this search all played out. "Lelouch, because you can fly, could you also take the south part of town as well?" Lelouch gave him a nod. "Perfect. I hope to see you both here afterwards." They both turned around and began their search around Manehatten.

_This place sure is huge. I wouldn't be surprised if Serah wasn't here. She would have probably moved someplace else._ Noel thought as he looked left and right in search for Serah. He walked past stores, and eateries, making sure to get a quick look inside in case she may have been hungry or was in the mood for shopping. He occasionally bumped into ponies that would look at him and immediately look away and pay attention to what was in front of them. There was no doubt that Noel had to look like the scariest pony in all of Manehatten thanks to his blades on his back.

"Excuse me, have you seen a pony with a pink mane in the style of a side…" This is where he would end at with most of his sentences because the pony he was talking to would run away, causing more ponies to look at him, which caused them to empty the streets as well. _This is never going to work. I scare these ponies nearly half to death._ He looked around him and saw that there were still ponies populating the streets, which meant that they weren't scared of him at all.

"Hey! Can I talk with ya' for a sec'?" Noel looked around for the source of the voice, expecting him to be the one it was talking to. He looked all around, but couldn't figure out who it was exactly. "Ova' here to ya' left." He looked to his left to see a young filly with a cape on. He walked forward and was surprised that out of everyone in town, she wasn't afraid of him at all.

"Didn't you parents tell you not to talk to strangers?"

"Well, yeah, but it looks like you could use some help or somethin'." She replied. "I'm Babs by the way, a Cutie Mark Crusader."

"A Cutie Mark Crusader? Is that some sort of club that you and your friends are in?"

"Sorta. It only has 6 members so far, but three of them live off in Ponyville. We all have blank flanks, see?" She moved her tail away from her flank to show that she had no Cutie Mark.

"Okay then. So, I'm guessing you're going to help me now?" She nodded. "Are you sure your parents won't be…well, worried about where you are?"

"I'm sure they'll be fine." _I don't know about this kid. I mean, she's being generous to help me, but should I accept it?_

"Alright then Babs, follow me." She smiled, and trailed right next to him. "Right now I'm looking for my friend Serah. We're only looking in the west side of town, while my two other friends took the other parts of town." He informed her. "Serah should look like a mare with light pink hair, and a side ponytail."

"Pink hair, side ponytail, got it. Anything else?"

"She should be wearing a necklace and earrings as well. The necklace sort of looks like a ball with a drill looking shape under it, and the earrings should look like cats if I remember correctly."

"Okay then, let's get searching." She stayed close to him, mostly because she didn't want him to get lost. "So, where ya' from? I didn't catch that or ya' name either."

"I'm Noel Kreiss. I'm from a different world than this one. There are actually two worlds in my one world I guess. There was Cocoon, and then there's Gran Pulse, which is where I'm from. Cocoon is above Gran Pulse, so I guess it would be more like two different civilizations I guess." Babs didn't understand a word he just told her other than his name.

"Alright then, so this Serah, is she a friend of yours?"

"Yeah. I'm not really sure if she could be here, but she died right in front of me, and now I'm on a quest to save her and my world." He answered. "What about you? I know your name and where you're from, but I'm still surprised that you weren't scared of me unlike the other ponies around." He looked forward and saw that most of the street was empty for them both to walk.

"It's dunno. I'm sure the Crusaders help other ponies out, but I'll need to go ask my cousin Applebloom about it the next time I see her."

"Applebloom? That's Applejack's sister, right?"

"Yup, why, you know her?"

"Yeah, well I know her, but I don't know her as much. I do know Applejack and her other friends. Actually, two of them are the ones helping me find Serah." Noel noticed that instead of looking, he was talking to Babs, which shook him back to the main goal he had. "Alright enough talking. We need to search for Serah, got it?" She nodded, and they began looking.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_It feels like I've been looking for a while, but it's actually only been twenty minutes._ Twilight thought as she blended into the crowd of ponies populating the streets. _At this rate I'll never find Serah. I wonder if I know any magic that could help me with this._ She looked through the crowd and got easily agitated by the fact that she couldn't see anypony at the moment. She walked out of the crowd and shortly after joined into another crowd. She let out a sigh and walked out of that crowd as well. _This is hopeless. I mean I could ask ever pony that has a pink mane in a side ponytail to come over to me, but a pink side ponytail should be easy to come across. It's not a manestyle you see every day. Then again, it could look like a normal ponytail manestyle. _At that point, Twilight couldn't handle any of this stress and blew a magic fuse, causing her mane and tail to burn for a couple of seconds. She noticed the attention she got, and she took a deep breath.

"Sorry everypony, just keep enjoying your day." Embarrassed, Twilight moved on ahead. _I bet this is how difficult it was for Rainbow Dash to find Lelouch when we lost him._ She lifted her head up and caught the sight of a pony with a pink ponytail and ran over to her. She tapped her on the shoulder, and she turned around. She was a young mare, around Twilight's age, and she had a necklace, but no earrings."

"Can I help you?"

"Sorry about that. I'm looking for my friend's lost friend, and she supposedly has a ponytail, much like yours."

"Oh, well I'm sorry I wasn't the mare you were looking for, but I wish you the best of luck on finding her." Twilight bowed her head in thanks and walked along. _She seemed nice. If I can just do that for everypony I see then I could make some good progress._ With that in mind, Twilight decided that she would do just that and went on a search to question every pony in Manehatten with a pink ponytail.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lelouch flew around the skies of Manehatten, looking for any signs of a pony with a pink mane. He would spot one, but then he would have to come closer to notice what type of manestyle that pony had. He knew it would look strange, but it got his job done much quicker. He flew down near one of the clocks in the town and looked at it. _I've been searching for an hour now, and I still need to search the south part of town. I wonder if those two are done already._ He flew into the sky and looked for the center statue that was declared as their checkpoint and saw that neither of them was there. He shrugged it off and flew into the southern part of town. Once he got there, he looked around and placed a hoof on his forehead. _Just my luck._ He saw that ponies with pink manestyles were everywhere, meaning that his job would be much more difficult than before.

After an added two extra hours of searching, and being hit by other ponies from time to time, Lelouch flew back to the central statue and saw Noel and Twilight waiting for him. He flew down to join them.

"Did you find Serah?"

"Sorry, I didn't. I guess that she isn't in Manehatten then. Hopefully we looked hard enough." Lelouch looked to Noel's side and saw that Babs was next to him. "Why is Babs Seed next to you?"

"She helped me in my search around town looking for Serah," He turned his head to look at her. "Which I thank you for doing by the way."

"It was no sweat. That's what being a Cutie Mark Crusader's for." Babs looked at the time and saw that it was time for her to go. "I have to get goin'. Twilight, can you tell the other Crusaders that I said hi?"

"Don't worry, I will. We'll see you later Babs, and make sure you return home safely."

"You don't want me to walk you home, do you?" Noel asked.

"Eh, why not?" Noel headed over to her and walked her home. Lelouch looked at Twilight, who was looking at the map.

"Hopefully we can find her quicker. Fillydelphia's another spot on the map and we'll have to look through there, and it's just like this, populated full of ponies." Twilight then caught sight of Cloudsdale on the top of the map. "Lelouch, you might need to check out Cloudsdale next after we get a good rest. Noel and I can look through Appleloosa and Dodge Junction by the time you're done, so you should…" Twilight looked through the map for a place where they would meet. "I guess we'll meet up at Fillydelphia. Do you need the map to know where it is?"

"I do, but what about you two?"

"Don't worry about it, we'll pick up a map along the way, but that doesn't mean that you can lose that map." She told him with a small laugh. They saw Noel walking back to join them.

"So, where are we heading next?"

"Lelouch is heading over to Cloudsdale, just in case Serah is a Pegasus and is up there, while we look through Appleloosa and Dodge Junction. They're both small places, so then we board the train and meet up at Fillydelphia." She explained.

"Alright then. We should go board the trains right now. It's pretty late so we'll need to sleep in the train as well." They followed him towards the train station and waited for the train to Appleloosa to arrive. Once it arrived, they boarded it and rented beds that they could use for the night. "Thanks for renting the beds Twilight. We need to stay in our best condition for our searching."

"No problem you two. Well, goodnight." Twilight closed the blinds in the room, and they all fell asleep for their full day of searching tomorrow.

* * *

So, did you enjoy the chapter? If you find missing words, I'm sure that it's the uploaded removing them or something because so far, I've been seeing that happen a lot in my previous stories and then I have to fix them and upload the document again. It's a very tedious task if you ask me. But mainly, I wanted to talk about love in this story. My reviews call for it, and I will do it, but I have an idea for this all and can't take any recommendations at the moment., but don't worry, you'll enjoy this love in this as well. See you next time.~Geasswolf Out


	4. Chapter 3 Endless Possibilities

Hey everybody and welcome back to this story. So, I did put love in this, but I can't tell you about it because it's your job to find out. It's in your best interest not to scroll all the way to the end author's note because...well it's in the end. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 3: Endless Possibilities

_Noel woke up the next_ morning and noticed that the train was motionless. He looked around and saw that the bed that Lelouch was sleeping in was empty. He looked over to the other bed and saw that Twilight was still in it. He got out of his bed and walked over to her to wake her up.

"Hey Twilight, wake up." He placed his two front hooves on her and gave her a little shake. Her eyes opened up, and she jumped when she saw Noel in front of her.

"Oh, good morning Noel. I'm guessing that we're at Appleloosa now?" She opened up the blinds and saw the western town that was their destination. She turned back around and saw that Lelouch was out of his bed. "Looks like Lelouch got a head start on searching today. C'mon, we have to get going if we want to make it to Fillydelphia as soon as we can." Twilight walked out of the train, and Noel followed. They walked into town and looked around, Twilight hoping to see Braeburn so that she could ask for help.

"This place looks pretty small. I'm sure we'll get done looking in thirty minutes." He guessed.

"We could get this done quicker if I can find a certain somepony around here." Twilight replied. "Do you want to check inside the social buildings as well? She could be in one of them, and the pony I'm looking for could be on the apple farm nearby."

"Sounds good. You find the pony you're looking for, while I look around here." Twilight disbanded from him, and Noel began to walk around town. He saw the sheriff of the town and walked over to him. "Excuse me, have you seen a pony around with a pink side ponytail?"

"Pink side ponytail? You don't really see ponies lookin' like that around here. I wish I could tell ya' otherwise, but I can't. Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. Thanks anyways." Noel walked away from the sheriff and walked into the salt tavern to try his luck there.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Twilight walked out of Appleloosa and looked for the apple orchards nearby. She saw them from a cliff that she stood on and tried to find a way to get there unharmed. _This cliff is too bumpy to slide down. Luckily I know magic._ She closed her eyes and used her teleportation magic to get to the bottom of the cliff. She then walked the remainder of the way so she wouldn't get tired from using her magic. When she made it to the orchard, she looked around until she saw Applejack's cousin. She saw that he was apple bucking and walked up to him. He saw her from the corner of his eye and stopped what he was doing.

"Well howdy Twilight! First it was Rainbow Dash, and now you're here. Makes me wonder why Applejack wasn't even the first one here. So, what can I do for ya'?"

"I was wondering if you could help me. You see, there's this new friend we made and he isn't from this world. His friend died and he thinks that she might have been moved here because of her death." She explained. "She should be a pony with a pink ponytail manestyle. Well, she has a side ponytail specifically, but it could be made into any type of ponytail."

"Well sure I'll help ya'!" He told her with glee. "So, we're checkin' for your friend inside of Appleloosa?"

"Yeah. She should be here, but I should introduce you to her friend who is here that is looking for her." He looked at her, confused, but he decided to go with it anyway, knowing that he would be helping one way or another.

When they walked into town, Twilight saw Noel walk out of the salt tavern and ran over to him. She looked behind her to make sure that Braeburn followed her, and when she saw that he did, she looked at Noel.

"Noel, this is Applejack's cousin, Braeburn. He could help us with our search and make it easier for us. I mean, there isn't really much to search, but every minute counts, I'm sure of it."

"That's great Twilight. It's good to see that Applejack's cousin will help us on this search around here, great job." Twilight looked at him, and he smiled. She turned around and ran into one of the buildings. "Twilight wait!" Noel called out.

"Do ya' think she's searching in that building?"

"Hopefully. She really must enjoy helping friends."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Lelouch made his way to Cloudsdale and began looking around. _So this is where Rainbow and Fluttershy are from? It looks pretty nice up here. Everything's made out of clouds and it's in the sky. Seems like the perfect place for Pegasi to live._ He began his search by looking in the weather factory. As he was flying towards the entrance, he was stopped by two Pegasi that seemed to be guards for the factory.

"You don't look like you work here." One calmly told him.

"I don't, but I really need to look inside. I'm looking for a lost friend." He explained.

"What does this pony look like?"

"Well I'm not sure about her coat color. It could be white, or maybe a cream color."

"Not sure about her coat color? You must be some friend. Back away from the factory." Angered, Lelouch walked away from the factory, but his failed attempt caught the attention of one of the workers.

"Hey! Can you come over here for a sec'?" Lelouch turned around to see a pale blue Pegasus looking at him. He pointed a hoof at himself, and she nodded. He looked at her and saw that she was wearing one of the weather factory worker hats which made him walk over.

"You were the one calling me, right?"

"Yeah. I'm Cloudchaser. I saw those two giving you a hard time, and I think I can help. You said you were looking for a friend, but you don't know what they look like. I'm a bit confused on how that works, but I'm willing to help."

"Thanks for your help. This pony's not really my friend, but a friend of this one pony who miraculously came to Equestria. His name's Noel and he's trying to save his world, and we couldn't bring him back to do so. He thinks that his partner, Serah, could have been brought to this world so he, I, and my friend Twilight are helping him look around all of Equestria for her."

"Wait, you know Twilight? Twilight Sparkle, right?" Lelouch gave her a nod. "That's cool. I know all of her friends, but I've never seen you around before. What's your name? I don't think I caught it."

"It's Lelouch. Like Noel, I'm not from this world. I never knew that you hung out at Ponyville. Don't you live up here in Cloudsdale?"

"I can tell you more about that later. So, about this pony you're looking for, what else do you know about her?"

"She should have a pink mane with a ponytail as a manestyle, preferably a side ponytail. She has a necklace, earrings, and gold bands, one on each of her front hooves."

"Gotcha. I'll be right back." Cloudchaser walked into the weather factory and Lelouch didn't see her for almost twenty minutes, which worried him. _Is the factory that big?_ He wondered as he sat somewhere on the floor. He looked over at the weather factory still, wondering where she could be.

"Hey!" She exclaimed from behind him, which made him jump. He fell on the ground and looked at her. "Sorry if I scared you."

"Don't worry about it." He dusted himself off. "So, did you see anypony that looked like her?" She shook her head. "I see. Well don't worry about it. I don't even know if she's a Pegasus or not. Twilight told me to check here just in case of the possibility." He told her. "By the way, thanks for doing that for me, you've been a big help. You wouldn't mind going around here in search for Serah still, right?"

"Not at all. C'mon, I'll show you around." Cloudchaser opened her wings and flew off of the ground, unlike Lelouch who stayed walking so that one could get an aerial view and the other could spend time looking on the ground level of the city. "So you aren't from this world and you've been here for two months? Do you plan on staying here forever?" She asked as they looked around.

"Possibly. My companion C.C. is the one who brings me to different worlds and so far she hasn't been talking to me. I really do like it here though and would be fine staying here."

"That's good to hear. This world is great. Nothing bad usually happens, but from what you've been telling me you know that already."

"More than I should." He replied with a laugh, and he and Cloudchaser spent the rest of the time looking for Serah.

It took them two hours to look around Cloudsdale, inside of buildings and all. Once they were done, Lelouch walked over to one of the edges of the cloud metropolis and looked back at Cloudchaser.

"Again, thanks for helping me look around. Maybe we could hang out sometime. You said you did live in Ponyville, right?"

"Yup. I just come here to work sometimes. You should probably get going now. Don't wanna waste too much time here." She responded, and Lelouch opened his wings. "I'll see you sometime Lelouch."

"Same to you." He jumped off of the cloud and headed to Fillydelphia to meet up with the others.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Now y'all better get going to Fillydelphia now. You'll need to meet up with your other friend, right?" Braeburn tagged along with Twilight and Noel after searching Appleloosa and went to Dodge Junction with them as well. He walked out of the train when it stopped back at Appleloosa.

"Yeah. Thanks for your help Braeburn. We'll tell Applejack that you said hi." Twilight told him. The train began to move and Braeburn waved as they left the train station. "Now we're finally heading over to Fillydelphia. I hope Lelouch hasn't been waiting a long time for us." She told Noel as they took a seat on the train. Noel looked at her with worry. _She's been acting pretty strange. I mean I'm not sure if that's how she looks around for something, but it didn't seem right in my opinion, but I am in a different world anyways_. "Something wrong?" Noel snapped back into reality at the sound of her voice.

"What? Sorry could you repeat that?"

"Sure. I asked you if there was something wrong."

"A little. I'm a bit concerned about you."

"A-about me?"

"Yeah. You seemed to just dart off on your own while Braeburn and I would look together."

"Well we were splitting up. We needed to get this search done quicker, right?" She told him. She then let out a sigh. "That isn't the real reason why I ran off all the time though."

"Well, is it something I can help you with?"

"Sorta. Noel, I think I might like you." Noel let out a gasp and jerked his head back. _Is she…being serious?_

"Twilight, I…" He was cut off when Twilight kissed him. His eyes widened at the motion and he pushed her away. "Sorry if I might have hurt you. You're okay, right?" He let out a hoof and helped her get back up.

"I'm fine. Sorry about that. I didn't know what to do other than kiss you."

"You took me by surprise for a sec. Let's try to not tell any of them about that, okay?" She gave him a nod, but only felt sorrow inside. It wasn't from the pain of being rejected from him; it was mostly because she had to hide this from Lelouch, even though it was a small moment with Noel. All of her feelings about Noel suddenly drifted away from her as if they were never there. "Twilight, you aren't sad about me not wanting to be your boyfriend, right?"

"Yeah, I'm not sad about it at all. There's something else that's worrying me, but I can't tell you about it." Noel wondered what she couldn't tell him about, but just let her leave it at that.

The train came to a stop an hour later, and when they exited, then saw Lelouch waiting for them to arrive, but he was asleep. They both let out small laughs and Twilight poked him and he opened his eyes.

"Finally you two made it. I've been waiting for what felt like forever." He told him. Even the sound of his voice brought sadness to Twilight, but she knew that she had to forget about all of this. "So, are we doing the same thing we did last time?" Noel gave him a nod and they went into Fillydelphia to look for a meet-up point.

"We'll meet up at this structure right here." Noel pointed at what looked like a statue of an important pony in Equestrian history. "Alright, let's get moving!" With that, they both went their separate ways throughout the city.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Noel walked around Fillydelphia, but couldn't get the moment he had with Twilight out of his head. _Did she really say that she liked me? Love, it's never been in my mind before. I don't have feelings for her at all though. Her saddened mood afterwards bothered me. She said it had nothing to do with me, but could that have been a lie?_ He accidentally bumped into a pony and looked at it.

"Sorry about…" He paused when he saw the pony that he bumped into was a mare, and she had a side ponytail that was pink.

"Can I help you?" She asked. That was when he figured out that it wasn't Serah due to her voice.

"No, sorry about that." He continued his walk, leaving a wall of confusion for that mare to climb over. _I hope Serah's here in this city. I can't let this searching go to waste._ He told himself as he walked around the city. He went inside of buildings and asked anypony he could for a pony with a pink side ponytail, a necklace, earrings, and golden cuffs on her front hooves. Most of them laughed, thinking that a pony that looked like that would be quite ridiculous. Angered, Noel would walk out of the buildings and just keep his searching on the streets. He searched for thirty minutes, seeing ponies that kept reminding him of the friend he was looking for. Tried, he took a seat on a bench and watched as the ponies all walked by him.

Twilight went through the same searching process she did when she was at Manehatten, but searching for Serah wasn't the biggest thing on her mind. _ I still can't believe what I did on that train ride. I didn't stay loyal to Lelouch at all. What's worse is that Lelouch doesn't know about this at all, and I don't want to keep this away from him. But if I tell him it might end our relationship and I don't want that to happen._ Crestfallen, Twilight walked around Fillydelphia, not even trying to search for Serah. _No! I have to search for her or then I'll be stuck with two mistakes in my life today._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lelouch flew around Fillydelphia, but knew that today wouldn't be the day he would find Serah. He flew down to the ground and began walking instead, his wings tired from all the flying he already had to do today. _What if all of this is just a lost cause? Noel said that Serah died, so she couldn't be here. But what if she has some rebirth sort of characteristic much like me?_ Able to think of endless possibilities, Lelouch had a harder time looking around and bumped into other ponies. It was the big city and most ponies were in a rush, so they didn't really care. Over in the distance, Lelouch saw ponies crowding over somewhere and decided to check it out. When he got there, he could already hear the stomping praises the ponies were giving.

"Thank you for visiting everypony, and I hope you enjoyed the show." He looked and smiled at the pony on the stage. He saw Trixie on the stage and when everypony left except for Lelouch, their eyes connected. She walked off of the stage and approached him with a smile.

"So, it looks like you aren't a laughing stalk anymore." He told her.

"Well it's all thanks to you. You taught me about jealously and now I feel like a whole new Trixie. I even stopped saying 'The Great and Powerful'." She replied with glee.

"That's great to here. You wanna walk around town with me?" She gave him a nod, and they began their walk. "I was also wondering if you could help me search for somepony. My friend lost his friend and we're looking for her around here. Have you seen a pony with a pink side ponytail manestyle with a necklace, earrings, and gold cuffs on her front hooves?" Trixie gave him a small laugh.

"Sorry, you're talking a bit too fast, but I got what you were saying. I haven't seen a pony like that around here, or on my trips to other cities around Equestria." _Well, that was worth a shot. Might as well just talk to her while we still search._

"Oh, okay then. Your magic business seems to be going well, and you haven't seemed to come back to Ponyville in a while."

"I'll probably visit sometime soon. I'm still a bit mad at you for trying to control me with that power in your eyes." Lelouch was taken aback at what she just said.

"How do you know about that? When I use my Geass, the pony I use it on forgets about all of that."

"I guess it works just like my spell I used on you. You seemed too mad at me and still thought I would be evil and take over Ponyville. It seemed to make you happy, so I just went with it."

"I see. Well I'm sorry I misjudged you in the end."

"And I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. Usually stallions don't cry, but I made you cry." Lelouch remembered that moment and felt weak. It made him wonder why he was talking to her. "Sorry if I shouldn't have brought that up."

"Don't worry about it." Lelouch looked around and knew that Serah was probably not in this town. _I want to hang out with Trixie for a while, but then I would be letting Noel down._ He looked worried all of a sudden, which concerned her.

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah. I would really love to hang out with you right now, but I need to be searching. You said that you never saw a pony around, but then again you were putting on a show."

"Then I'll help you. I know you seemed to ask me in the beginning of the conversation, but I didn't answer you." Trixie smiled, and she and Lelouch began their search in the south side of town.

It took them both at least an hour to search both the east side and south side of town assigned to Lelouch. As much as he hated not finding Serah, he now had time to spend time with Trixie. Lelouch remembered that he had to go check the statue where they were supposed to meet up, so he told Trixie to wait and he made the fly over there. The fly took about five minutes, and when he got there, there was no sign of Noel or Twilight. _I hope that she's still waiting for me._ He thought as he flew into the air to get back to Trixie. He saw her waiting at the assigned spot and he smiled. He apologized afterwards, but she knew that it wasn't necessary. They decided to go walk through the north part of town because Trixie told him that everything was there. As they were walking, she heard Lelouch's stomach growl and turned to look at him.

"I think that you're hungry. I'll take you someplace to eat if you'd like." She offered. Lelouch knew that all that flying he did had to use some energy, and to top it all off he didn't get to eat breakfast this morning, so he kindly agreed and they walked into a nearby café. They were immediately seated and after scanning the menu, they decided that they were share a sandwich together. Their daffodil and daisy sandwich arrived ten minutes later, perfectly sliced in half for the two. They both took a bite of it and began talking.

"So, have you been in Fillydelphia for a while?" He asked.

"Not really. I roam all around Equestria. I don't really have anything planned, but I just come and go. It's more of just for entertainment. I don't make money unless they tip me for a great magic performance." She explained. "How about you? I heard that your birthday was a while ago."

"It was. I guess you didn't show up because you thought I was still mad at you, huh?" She shook her head.

"Nope. I just heard some ponies talking about it while I was doing a show over at Canterlot." Trixie looked at him for a while without saying anything.

"You look like you need to ask me something."

"I do." She seemed uncomfortable asking this, but she needed to know. "I was wondering if you had a marefriend." Lelouch knew that it was going to come to this one way or another, so he looked at her and nodded.

"It's Twilight. She's a really great pony to have as a marefriend.."

Outside of the café, Twilight watched as the two both talked. Lelouch forgot that they were in the north part of town, the part that Twilight was searching through. She looked at them and her heart sank. She knew she had to get away before she started crying, so she ran off. As she was walking, every single reassuring thought trailed into her mind. _He wasn't on a date with her at all. I didn't see them kissing or anything; they were just sharing a sandwich. He must have just got Trixie to help in his search. Yeah, that's it! I'm sure he would stay loyal to his marefriend, unlike me who wasn't loyal to him at all._ She saw them walk out of the café, but didn't want to approach them. _I'll just ask him about it when we get back home._ She told herself as she made her way to the statue.

When she got there, she saw that Noel was there waiting and walked over to him. Noel looked at her, and she shook her head. He was saddened, but he knew to have expected that to be an answer.

"Did you see Lelouch anywhere?" Right when Noel said that, Lelouch flew down from the sky. "Well, that doesn't answer my question, but it's good to see that you're back. I'm guessing that you had no luck on finding Serah?"

"Sorry, I didn't, but my friend Trixie helped me. Well, she's Twilight and I's friend now, but she was our enemy before." Twilight saw him with a smile and wished he took it off of his face. Negative thoughts crept up on her, but she knew that she had to stay positive. "Twilight, Noel asked you a question." Lelouch gave her a small tap and brought her back into reality.

"Sorry about that. What did you ask me Noel?"

"I was asking you where to we go next. We could still search one more place until we could use some rest." Twilight opened the map and the three of them looked at it.

"We could go visit Shining Armor and Cadence at the Crystal Empire. It's not the closest location, but it's the only other place I can think of."

"No, we have to…" Noel paused, and looked at Twilight. "Did you say, Crystal Empire, as in the shiny sort of crystal, correct?"

"Well that's the only crystal that exists." She replied jokingly.

"Crystal. Serah turned into crystal when she completed her Focus." He paced back and forth and the other two watched him, interested about what he was thinking about. "Maybe after seeing the future, she turned into crystal in this world. But that could only be her soul because her body's over in my world." He turned around to the both of them and smiled. "Alright guys, we're heading to the Crystal Empire!"

* * *

So, is Serah really in the Crystal Empire, marking this three day long journey to an end? What about Twilight? She seems to have a lot in her mind right now. I hope you enjoyed it and I've decided to type 2 M rated stories, one being a love one, while the other is more of an action adventure sort of story. They should possibly coming in as Turn 9, 10, or 11 if I go with some choices of plans I have. ~Geasswolf Out


	5. Chapter 4 The Last Journey

Welcome back to the story. We return to the Crystal Empire for yet another search. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Last Journey

_Rainbow Dash flew around_ the Wonderbolt Academy in the morning to work out her wings. The workouts weren't so hard; it was more of her partner, Lightning Dust, who did whatever she could to be the best. Irritated by her thinking, she walked back into the mess hall, but then regretted it when she saw that Lightning Dust was awake.

"Sup' Dash? It seems you're up early. A great wingpony to have to crush the others." In her mind, Rainbow rolled her eyes.

"I think you should calm down Lightning Dust. We're all here to become Wonderbolts, and if we really crush them, it would be like we're crushing their dreams too." Lightning Dust looked at her with a sigh.

"Not everypony is Wonderbolt material, and I'm sure you know that. We're just helping them reach their destiny to fail earlier, nothing too special." That reply brought up all the hatred out of Rainbow Dash, but she was lucky enough to hold it in. "I'll see ya' at the training grounds." She walked out of the mess hall and when she was a good distance away, Rainbow Dash yelled and everypony inside turned around.

"Hey Rainbow dash, what's wrong?" Cloudchaser walked over to her.

"Nothing Cloudchaser. How about you? How was your small trip to Cloudsdale?"

"It was great. I got to help one of your friends up there. He was looking for somepony else's friend but couldn't get into the weather factory so I went in to look for him." It took Rainbow a while to think about what friend she was talking about, but she looked at the small detail of the word he and immediately knew that it was Lelouch.

"You saw Lelouch at Cloudsdale?"

"It was more like I met him. He's actually a pretty cool pony." There were some parts of her story that Rainbow needed, so for the most part, she talked with Cloudchaser.

"You said he was looking for somepony's friend. Who exactly was that somepony?"

"He said that his name was Noel. He was looking for a pony with a pink mane in the style of a side ponytail, a necklace, earrings, and two gold cuffs on her front hooves." She explained. The name Noel confused Rainbow Dash. _I've never heard of a Noel before, neither has Lelouch or the others._

"How did he get to know Noel?"

"He says that he came from a different world just like he did. I never thought it was possible." _So this Noel probably arrived in Equestria while I was gone because I haven't heard of him until now._ They heard the bell ring and they both looked at the exit of the dining hall.

"We should get going before Spitfire yells at us." Cloudchaser agreed, and they both flew out to the training field.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Twilight tossed and turned in her bed during the train ride. She couldn't sleep, so she just kept her eyes open so she could think about what was going on in her mind. _The dream I just had, it was as if Lelouch and Noel were calling me to be with them. I know that Lelouch would probably do something like that, but what about Noel? He doesn't even know that I'm in a relationship. I think I need to break up with Lelouch if I'm going to tell him what happened with Noel._ She looked at Noel and then looked at Lelouch. With a sigh, she closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

"Twilight, wake up, we're here." Twilight opened her eyes to see the violet eyes of her coltfriend and woke up. He gave her a small kiss on the cheek and she immediately regretted his action. "I don't think I've done that to you in a while." He told her with a small bit of joy. She looked over his shoulder to see Noel who gave her a small wave.

"C'mon sleepy head, this could be where's she's at, and the sooner we find her, the sooner we can get back to Ponyville with Serah if my prediction is correct." She hopped out of bed and walked behind the two. She just watched as they both walked across the white snow surrounding the outskirts of the Crystal Empire. They made it to the border and Noel stopped, wondering if it was safe.

"It's safe Noel. You'll just feel a bit weird for a couple of seconds, but it'll be all normal afterwards." Lelouch assured him, entering the Crystal Empire. Twilight walked over next to Noel and they both walked in together. She laughed when Noel looked all over his body noticing the new crystal hue to his coat and mane.

"You'll get used to it. C'mon, we should get going to the castle to meet up with my brother and my sister in-law." Twilight explained.

"Brother? That means that he's the prince of this kingdom? That's amazing." Noel told her as they ran over to the castle. From the balcony, Shining Armor saw Twilight and ran down to greet her. Once he got there, he smiled and gave her a hug.

"Twily! It's great to see you here. A bit unexpected, but why does that even matter?" He saw Lelouch and waved at him, but when he looked at Noel, he looked back at Twilight. "Is he a new friend of yours?"

"He is. We're looking for his friend around here. She's a pony with a pink mane in a side ponytail. She also has on earrings, a necklace, and two gold cuffs on her front hooves."

"I'm sure she could be around here somewhere. You could look around if you'd like." He offered, and immediately took off. "Talk about a friend. So, you two are helping him look for her?" They both nodded. He looked over at Twilight. "Twily, do you mind searching now. I wanna talk with Lelouch." She nodded and headed off.

"So, what's up?"

"I just wanted to thank you for being Twily's coltfriend. I mean, I know it was random, but it stills makes me happy." He gave him a shove. "Hey, if you go as far as marriage, you can have a brother and sister in-law that rule a kingdom." He joked.

"Thanks Shining Armor. I'm just happy that I could make her happy. She's great and I can't see us breaking up anytime soon." He looked out at the town. "I think I should get going. I don't want all this searching to go to waste." Shining Armor nodded, and Lelouch ran into town.

Lelouch looked around the town and saw how much it changed ever since he and the group left it. It also brought back memories of Ichika and the others. He wondered if they would ever come back, but he then went strictly into searching. _No ponytail there. No signs of any jewelry either._ He thought as he scanned the crowd around him. He saw that Noel and Twilight were looking around the same area as him, and he was tired of searching without any success, so he left the area and headed to the castle.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Noel searched around town and bumped into a pony along the way, he looked at the pony he bumped into and saw that it was Twilight and they both laughed.

"Sorry about that." He apologized. "Did you search the rest of the already?" She nodded. They both began to walk back to the castle and Twilight stopped to talk with Noel.

"Hey Noel, can you not tell my brother, Cadence, or Lelouch about what we did?" It took Noel a while to get what she was getting at, but once he realized what she was talking about, he looked at her.

"Of course. We told each other that we wouldn't tell anybody about this, right?"

"Yeah. But remember that it's anypony in this world, not anypony." Noel rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I guess that just adds to things I might need to get used to." They both laughed and headed for the castle.

When they got there, they were surprised to see that Lelouch was there talking with Cadence and Shining Armor. Twilight ran over to Cadence and did her usual introduction with her, Noel a bit confused, but there were more things that were important anyways.

"So, somepony told me that you and Lelouch are together now." Cadence told her. Twilight looked nervous and placed a hoof over Cadence's mouth. She looked back and took a breath of relief when she saw that Noel didn't hear anything Cadence said.

"Sorry about that Cadence. Yes, Lelouch and I are together, but can you keep it at a quiet level?" She needed to think of a good reason for this so it would sound believable. "Noel has been in a love struggle and I don't want to bring back any memories about it." Cadence nodded.

"I'll do my best." After speaking with Twilight, Cadence walked over to talk to Noel. "So Noel, Lelouch and Shining Armor tell me that you're looking for your lost friend?" He nodded.

"Yes. I was hoping she would be here, but I didn't see her at all." He turned to look at Lelouch and Twilight. "C'mon you two, we should get going back to Ponyville." As Noel was heading for the exit, a sudden shock surged through his body and he fell to the ground. They all ran over to his side to ensure his safety. Once they found out that he just suddenly fainted, Twilight used magic to levitate him over to an empty bed that Cadence and Shining Armor allowed them to use.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Noel slowly opened his eyes to see that he was in a world of darkness that he knew as Valhalla. _What am I doing here? Did I randomly get sent back here?_ He got up and began walking to figure out that he was still a pony. _This has to just be some sort of dream, but why is it so sudden?_ He wondered as he left hoof prints on the sandy beach he awoke on. It was quiet, almost as if nobody was even fighting. _I was expecting Lightning to be here fighting. Did she really drop her blade like Caius said?_ He saw a shroud of light in front of him and shielded his eyes. When the light subsided, he looked and swathe outline of a human, specifically a female. As she walked closer, he noticed that she changed from a human to a pony just like himself. When she was close enough, Noel saw that the pony was cladded in silver and gold armor and a sash of white feathers. On her right hoof was a shield, and on her back was a sword. Her light pink mane flowed over her left shoulder and her light blue eyes locked onto Noel's.

"L—Lightning?" Noel was speechless and relieved at the same time, knowing that Serah's older sister, and the guardian of Etro, was alive and well.

"Noel, the world you were sent to was from my intent. I know that Serah's there, and I'm sure you've believed it as well. You're looking in the right place, so don't leave just yet." She explained.

"Are you sure about that? Twilight and I looked all over the Crystal Empire for her, but we haven't found her."

"You haven't looked everywhere. You were on the right track about her turning into crystal."

"Okay then, but what about the world? I let chaos out, and Valhalla looks peaceful."

"The world is at peace now. I defeated Caius right after you destroyed the heart of Etro." Lightning lifted up a hoof and a bright light appeared. "Now go, Serah's waiting for you." Noel smiled, nodded, and walked into the lighted path summoned for him.

Noel regained consciousness and saw that he was now in a bed. The bed has to be the most comfortable one he slept in during the past days and he just wanted to sleep in it, but even he knew that there was no time for rest, especially when he was this close to finding Serah. He ran down the halls in search of the others and he found them in the throne room.

"Well look who's awake." Shining Armor got everypony else's attention and they turned around. "I guess you'll all be going now?"

"Wait one second. We're not leaving just yet."

"Why the sudden change of mind?" Cadence asked.

"Serah's sister talked to me while I was knocked out. She told me that she was here somewhere still and that I haven't looked everywhere yet around the Crystal Empire." He informed them.

"But we checked everywhere." Twilight replied.

"No you haven't. Did you ever check the castle?" Lelouch suggested, but they all looked at him in confusion.

"Why would she be in the castle? Not that Cadence or I have a problem with it, but I'm just curious." Shining Armor stated.

"It was the only place I had on my mind that was unchecked."

"Well, nothing to complain about, so let's get going." Noel ran off and the others followed. They got to the main hallway and Noel suggested that they split up. "Cadence and Shining Armor, you take one way, Lelouch you can take the other way, and Twilight and I will take the final way." Inside, Twilight felt her heart skip a beat at what Noel just commanded. She knew that she would eventually find who her heart really belonged to, but she shook all the love off and got serious. As they were about to start searching, Noel told them all to wait.

"Alright this is starting to sound stupid. I'm sure Cadence and Shining Armor would know if there was a pony around their castle." Noel stomped a hoof on the ground in frustration. "Dammit! What could Lightning have meant then?" Noel did his best to retrace his memory of any events that could help him find where Serah was. "She told me that she was crystal once, and Lightning told me that I was on the right track." Noel looked around the whole hall and saw the many paintings and statues of ponies. Noel's eyes widened and the others watched as he moved closer to a wall to examine something.

"Find anything important?" Lelouch asked.

"Something tells me I could be on the right track." He looked at Cadence and Shining Armor. "These statues, they're made of crystal, correct?" They both nodded. "I think I might know where Serah is. Alright let's get back to splitting up again. This time, examine every single crystal statue in this castle. The statue should look like a mare with a side ponytail manestyle along with a necklace that has almost a drill-like pattern to it, cat shaped earrings, and one cuff on each of her front hooves." Once he gave the explanation, they resumed their original plan of searching around the castle.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Lelouch looked around the castle for statues made out of crystal. He found it ironic that the ponies that inhabited this land were made of crystal, yet there were still crystal statues. He looked into a doorway and saw that Cadence and Shining Armor were already searching around that area. _I guess I'll take the floor above this one._ Lelouch retraced his steps until he made it to the stairs and scaled them until he was on the next floor. It was silent which showed no signs of any of his friends around here. He decided to look through the main hallway first and then look into the rooms. He looked around the hallway, but even from afar he could tell that there were no statues around here. As Lelouch was about to enter one of the rooms, a though rose in his head. _Wait; if Cadence and Shining Armor live in this castle, then they should know where statues are._ He turned around to head for the stairs but then another though countered his previous one. _Then again, this castle is huge and it would seem normal to forget about something like the amount of statues scattered around here._ Having plenty of more evidence to back up his recent thought, Lelouch continued his search.

"You find any statues yet?" Noel called to Twilight who was searching in another room.

"Not yet, but I'm sure we'll find something eventually." She responded. She then heard a crash from the room Noel was in and she ran over to see what happened. She watched as he fell to the ground and looked over pieces of a statue that fell over. "Noel…don't tell me that…"

"I'm looking." He calmly replied, trying to hold back any sadness that he might have let out. He found a piece of the statue's ear and examined it. "Phew, thank the Goddess that was close." He let out a sigh of relief. "Sorry if I worried you. Now we need to make sure to be extra careful. I'm not sure if the crystal that Serah is can break or not, but let's hope it can't."

"Right. We should get back searching. Actually, do you mind if we split up right now?" She suggested.

"Be my guest. Just make sure to report back to the throne room when you've finished, alright?" She nodded, and headed upstairs. _Don't worry Serah. We'll find you and free you from your second crystal slumber._

Twilight walked upstairs and bumped into Lelouch along her way up, making them both fall to the ground. Lelouch was the first to get up and he let out a hoof to help Twilight get back on her hooves.

"Thanks."

"No problem. So, did you and Noel find the statue yet?" She shook her head.

"I asked him if I could split up and look someplace else around the castle." _That's not the whole truth. I needed to get away from him to get this whole problem out of my head, but being with Lelouch brings it back._ "I should get going now. I'll see you later."

"Twilight, wait!" He called out and she turned around. "What floor are you going to now? I'm going upstairs after I finish looking around here, so I just need to know so that we both aren't looking around the same floor."

"I'll be on the one after this one." He thanked her, and she headed upstairs.

As she left, Lelouch looked through his final room, which took around a minute or two, and made his way upstairs. He walked past the floor Twilight was on and that was when he felt like the stairs became endless. It would only take him a couple of seconds to get to the next floor, but right now it was taking him a couple of minutes to get to the floor he needed to get to. Once he reached the end of the stairs, he let out a thanking breath and placed a hoof on the door in front of him. He tried opening it, but it wouldn't open. He tried a couple more times, thinking that he didn't put much effort into opening the door at all. _Are you kidding me!? _He thought in anger as the door wouldn't move at all. Frustrated, he turned around and let out a sigh when he saw the flight of stairs waiting for him. When he made it to the floor Twilight was on, Twilight saw him descending the stairs and ran over to him.

"So, any luck on finding the statue upstairs?" She asked.

"Calling it luck would be a huge overstatement. It takes minutes to get to the next floor, which I'm guessing has to be the final floor, but the door leading to it is locked." He informed her. "We should get going and meet up with the others." He walked down the stairs and looked back to see that Twilight wasn't following him. "Twilight, are you alright?" He waved a hoof in front of her face and that seemed to snap her back into reality.

"Sorry about that Lelouch. I think I might know one more place to look through. Follow me." Lelouch was confused, but he knew with Twilight's intellect, she had to be onto something. They both went downstairs and walked into the throne room.

"There are no statues here." He stated. He saw Twilight stand in front of the throne and noticed that her magic aura became corrupted, which worried Lelouch.

"Don't worry; this is all part of the plan." She shot a beam of magic at the crystal and the whole surrounding area turned dark. Lelouch watched as the floor in front of him opened, revealing the secret doorway that he saw from their last visit to the Crystal Empire.

"So that's how it opened."

"Yup, now let's go. If we're lucky then she could be where the Crystal Heart was." They headed downstairs and reached the door leading to the other stairway. Twilight stood in front of the door and used another dark magic spell and the door opened. They walked inside and Lelouch sighed at the sight in front of them.

"More stairs? I need a break."

"Wish granted." Twilight surrounded herself and Lelouch in her normal magic aura and they both floated in the air and flipped over, creating the same slide that Twilight used on her last visit. They began their climb upwards and when they got there, they both clung to the ceiling. Twilight reverted the spell and she fell down gracefully and Lelouch fell down with a thud. He rubbed his head when he got up and noticed a crystal pony statue that was shinier than any of the ones he saw around the castle. They both approached it and examined it for every detail given to them by Noel ever since the very beginning.

"It has a ponytail, and it's specifically a side ponytail manestyle. It also has earrings, but I can't really tell if they're cats." Lelouch stated.

"It has the necklace with the drill-like pattern, and two cuffs on its front hooves. I think this might be the pony we're looking for!" Twilight exclaimed with a cheer. "C'mon, let's get back to the others." They headed back for the stairs and Twilight used the same spell as before to get them downstairs faster. When they got there, Twilight was about to open the door, when all of a sudden it opened up, revealing Cadence, Shining Armor and Noel.

"What are you three doing here?" Lelouch wondered.

"Well we were waiting in the throne room and Noel showed up, but you both didn't." Cadence informed the two.

"So we all guessed that you were down here because the stairway was open and now here we are." Shining Armor added.

"Great, that saves us time. C'mon, let's get back up there." For the third time, Twilight used her gravity spell to get then up quicker. When they got there, they walked over to the statue in the middle of the room. Noel examined it and gave them a confirming nod.

"Now how do we get her out of the crystal? I'm sure one of you three has some magic spell that can do that." The Unicorns all looked at each other, clueless as to what spell could possibly work for this situation. "Don't tell me none of you knows one." They shook their heads, but slightly afterwards, Cadence raised a hoof.

"Actually, I do know a spell like that. Sorry for forgetting. I don't use it quite often." She walked over to face the statue. She closed her eyes and surrounded the statue in a light blue aura. They watched as the crystal statue began to crack and dissolve. Once the crystal shell was fully broken, it revealed a white Pegasus. She fell off of the pillar she was atop of and Noel ran over to catch her on his back. He looked back at the sleeping pony and smiled.

"We've done it. We've found Serah."

* * *

After days of searching, Serah was finally found. I enjoyed typing this chapter up, and now that we're through with the main parts of the story...I can't tell you that. You'll have to find out by reading the next chapter. Will this be too much for Serah to believe, or will she easily fit in with the others ponies? I'll see you all at Chapter 5.~Geasswolf Out


	6. Chapter 5 Back Home

Sorry for the late update everybody. So, now that Serah's finally found, what will happen next? I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry for the starting A/N. It's all I could think of

* * *

Chapter 5: Back Home

_The group made their way back_ to the throne room and Cadence and Shining Armor directed Noel to the nearest bedroom so he could lay Serah down. He looked down at her, hoping the she would wake up soon. He walked out of the room and grouped with the others in the throne room.

"We've did it! I'm happy for you Noel. I'm sure Serah couldn't have asked for a better friend." Twilight told him.

"I'm still a bit surprised at your small guess that she could be somewhere in Equestria. I'm sure you knew it could have been a lost cause as well, but you didn't give up." Lelouch added.

"Thanks, but you know I could never have done it without you two." He turned to look at Cadence and Shining Armor. "And you two as well. Did you even know that the statue was up there?"

"It's the first time I've seen it. Actually, it's the first time I've been there." Shining Armor replied. "Twily, how did you know that there was a room there anyways?"

"I went there when I had to get the Crystal Heart the last time we came here. I was surprised when she was there. I guess all important crystals are sent up there or something." She joked. "Now we just wait for her to wake up, and then we'll be out of here."

"I think I'll just wait until she wakes up. She won't know how to walk and I can explain what's going on here." Noel suggested. They all thought it was a great idea. It wasn't like they were going to stop him anyways, so he just walked back to the bedroom. He seemed to get there just In time because when he began to sit down he saw her eyes begin to open. He got up and looked at her from the side of the bed. Once her eyes were fully open, she raised her head and looked around.

"Where am I?" She wondered out loud. She turned her head to the left and saw Noel. "Who are you?" She asked.

"Serah, it's me." Once he said that, she looked at him in shock.

"N-Noel?" He nodded, and she smiled. "What are we doing here, and why are you a horse? I thought the world was at peace now, but then why are you here? This must be a dream."

"Serah, it's not a dream. Remember when you died right in front of me?" She nodded. "After that, chaos spread throughout the entire world because we defeated Caius. I looked around to find a way to save the world, and I saw a time gate. I went through the Historia Crux and ended up in this world."

"So, we're nowhere around Pulse or Bhunivelze?"

"Bingo. I then thought that I could find you here as well, and I ended up searching for a couple of days until we found you turned into crystal again."

"That doesn't explain why you're a horse." Noel smiled.

"There's a mirror over there. Try looking at yourself." She lifted her head until she could look into her reflection in the mirror. "Also, we're ponies to be a bit specific."

"This is…strange, but exciting at the same time." Noel laughed. "Wait, so the world is destroyed now?"

"No. Lightning actually helped me find you here and she told me that she restored peace in the world. Here, let me help you out of bed." He removed the sheets that covered her and let out a hoof to help her out of bed. When all of her hooves landed on the floor, she tried to walk, but stumbled over.

"Try moving your front hoof first, and then move the opposite back hoof next and then do it with the other pair that's left." With that thought in mind, Serah had the hang of walking on hooves quickly and made it to the doorway.

"So this is how Snow walks."

"Your cat or your fiancé?" He joked and walked over to her side. Serah looked at her surroundings in amazement.

"Wow, this looks almost like a castle."

"That's because it is a castle. We found you in here in your crystal state. That reminds me, follow me." He took the lead and she followed. He walked into the throne room and when Serah got there, she looked at the others. She was clueless as to what to say, so she just let either them or Noel do the talking. "Serah, these are the ponies that helped me look for you. Those two are Cadence and Shining Armor, the rulers of the Crystal Empire, and those two are Lelouch and Twilight."

"Well…wow, where do I start? I should thank you all for helping Noel. I'm sure he would never have found me without your help." They all smiled.

"It's what we do. We help friends in any way possible." Twilight told her. "Now that she's awake, I guess we'll be going back to Ponyville now."

"Sounds fair." They all walked out of the castle and made their way to the train station at the outskirts of the empire.

"Remember, feel free to come and visit us anytime." Shining Armor called out to them. As they passed the barrier, their coats and manes reverted back to normal. They all looked as surprised as Serah was, which made them laugh.

"I guess we were there for so long that we forgot about our coats and manes changing." Lelouch stated. As they were walking, they noticed that Serah was shivering and Twilight used magic to give her a scarf to keep her warm. Serah thought that it wasn't enough, but was surprised when she felt warmer.

"Thanks Twilight."

"No problem." They made it to the train station and boarded the train. During the ride, Serah was surprised when she wasn't assaulted with any questions about herself. "Something wrong?" Twilight asked.

"Not at all. I was just expecting some questions from you two."

"Well Noel's probably told us mostly everything that we need to know."

"Maybe you should ask Serah some personal questions instead." Noel suggested.

"Good idea." Twilight stood there in thought wondering what she could ask Serah. "How did you and Noel meet?"

"It all started one night in my house in New Bodhum. I woke up and everything was almost like a nightmare. Everything changed, and when I opened my eyes, the dream turned into a reality. I was being attacked, and that's when Noel protected me, and I guess that's how we met." Serah explained.

"I have a question for both of you. Noel, you said that Serah died in front of you, but that confuses me a bit. Did she have some sort of sickness, or maybe a wound in battle?" Lelouch asked.

"No, she had a power called the Eyes of Etro. She was a girl along the lines of many others known as the seeress who obtained this power. It allowed the bearer to look through the timeline, and every time they did, their life would grow shorter and shorter. Serah isn't the only friend I had who obtained the Eyes of Etro. Yeul was another. Apparently she was traveling with Caius and then there were multiple Yeuls, so much that even Serah and I can't remember." Noel turned over to look at Serah. "You're feeling okay now, right? No visions of the future?"

"I feel great. I'm just wondering what we do now. I mean, we can't go back, can we?"

"I don't get what you're saying." Noel looked at her, wondering what she was getting at.

"I'm saying that if I was meant to die, then going back would screw up the timeline, right?" Noel looked at her in astonishment. _Maybe Serah has a point. Lightning did say that she ridded the world of chaos, but if we go back, could it just bring chaos back?_ _That could also be why Twilight's spell didn't work at the time._

"That does sound likely. I saw Lightning and she said that she ridded the world of chaos, but she didn't tell me anything else other than to save you." Noel told her. They talked about their situation with Lelouch and Twilight for the rest of the ride until they reached Ponyville. When they walked out of the train, Twilight took the time to breathe in the air.

"Home at last." Twilight stated with glee. "And it's a bit late in the afternoon. At least it's not dark yet." She looked at Noel and Serah. "Where will you two be staying?"

"I was thinking that we could stay over at Applejack's for the time being. I hope she won't mind." Noel answered.

"I'm sure she won't. I do want both of you to come over to my house tomorrow night so that we can introduce Serah to the others."

"Sounds like a plan. Noel, lead the way." Noel took the lead, leaving Lelouch and Twilight behind.

"Do you want to lead the way as well?" Twilight joked, causing Lelouch to smile.

"If you want me to. I actually feel like I'll be asleep when we get there." He told her as they began their walk. When they got there, Twilight knocked on the door and Spike answered it.

"Twilight! There you are." He looked at Lelouch. "That must have been some long date you were on. You were gone for three days!" Twilight looked at him, her face red.

"We didn't go on a date Spike. We were helping our friend Noel find his friend Serah. It's funny though, he didn't expect to find her, but we did."

"That's great, but make sure to warn us all before you leave for that long. We were worried about you both."

"I'm sure Twilight won't forget next time. This time it was all just sudden so…" Lelouch fell on the ground midsentence and Twilight realized that he really did feel like falling asleep. Twilight let out a small giggle and used magic to bring him upstairs. She placed him on his bed and moved the blanket over his body. _Well, he's asleep. There goes my chance today. Oh well, I guess I'll tell him tomorrow._ Even after a long journey, Twilight went downstairs to continue where she left off on her studies.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Noel and Serah made it to Applejack's house, and he knocked on the door.

"So, what is this pony, Applejack, like?" Serah wondered.

"She's a nice pony. I haven't got to know her too well, but from what I've seen, she wouldn't mind if you stayed here." They heard the click of the door and Applejack was standing right in front of them.

"There you are partner! We were all worried sick about ya'." She looked over at Serah. "And who might this mare be?"

"Applejack, this is Serah. Lelouch, Twilight, and I went on a trip around Equestria to find her, and we did."

"It's nice to meet you." Serah told her with a bow.

"It's great to meet you as well. I'm sure everypony would like to meet ya' sometime soon."

"Twilight planned for that to happen sometime tomorrow night." Noel informed her. After hearing that, she let the two inside and told them to follow her upstairs. As they were walking through the upstairs floor, Applejack stopped and turned to face them both.

"Um, Serah was it? Where would ya' like to sleep?"

"Don't worry about that Applejack. She can sleep in the room I'm using. I wouldn't really mind if you could make a small bed on the floor." Noel told her.

"Alright then it's settled. You both make yourselves at home, and I'll go get you what ya need for the bed." Applejack walked off, and Noel and Serah walked into the room.

"It's a pretty nice size for a room. I still can't believe that we're ponies, it's almost like a wish I would make when I was a little girl." Serah stated with a laugh, looking at herself in the mirror. She noticed Noel smile and looked at him. "Noel, I know I've told you this before, but thank you. You helped me save our world, and then you help me by freeing me from my second time being crystalized. I can't thank you enough."

"No need. This was all out of my own intention. It was my responsibility to protect you, and I did." Applejack walked inside and dropped the blankets and pillows on the bed. Noel thanked her, and she walked out. He grabbed the necessary materials and spread them out on the floor.

"Sleeping already?"

"Of course I am. Searching for you is hard work, and hard work does deserve rest, am I right?" Serah smiled.

"Yeah. Well, goodnight Noel."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Serah woke up the next morning and looked to the right side of the bed to see that Noel was still asleep. Carefully, she got out of bed and walked out of the room. She bumped into Applebloom along the way, and gave her a smile.

"I'm guessing you live here?"

"Yup. I'm Applebloom, and Applejack's my sister."

"I'm Serah. I'm one of Noel's friends. We just arrived yesterday in the afternoon."

"I know. My sister Applejack told me. It's why she's sleeping in my room now. I don't mind it one bit because it's helping other ponies, and that's what the Cutie Mark Crusaders do, even when we're not together." Serah smiled, mostly at how cute she thought Applebloom was acting.

"Cutie Mark Crusader? Is that some sort of club that you have?"

"Well, sorta. It's only made up of blank flanks, see?" She showed Serah her flank with no cutie mark. Curious, Serah looked over to see what her cutie mark was. It resembled her engagement necklace's charm. "Your cutie mark looks just like your necklace. Who gave it to you?"

"My fiancé Snow. I haven't seen him in a while. The last time I saw him I watched him disappear." She noticed Applebloom's eyes begin to glisten. "But it's okay, really. I mean I'm sure I'll see him sometime again, he promised after all."

"Well good. What are you doing up anyways?"

"I'm not sure myself. I guess I needed to take a morning walk or something."

"Okay then. Make sure to come back safe."

"I will, thanks." She gave Applebloom a smile and walked outside of the house and walked straight to Ponyville. As she was walking, she noticed a black Pegasus and realized that it was Lelouch. She ran over to him and he looked at her once he heard hoofsteps.

"Oh, Serah, what brings you here? I do see that you have walking in this world down already if you can run."

"I guess so. I just was walking and then I found you. You are the only pony I know that's out here right now, so I thought 'why not?'"

"Makes sense. Now, why are you walking around Ponyville? Do you need something?"

"How could I need something? I don't know any place to shop and I don't have any money. I just came out for a walk, that's all."

"That makes both of us. C'mon, I know a perfect place for a walk." He walked away from her, and she followed him. They both walked until they were in the park. Lelouch stopped, and then turned around.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Back home. The park is a great place for a walk, or when you just need to soothe your mind." As he walked, he turned his head back to look at her. "You can tell us all about yourself tonight, okay?" He turned back around and he walked back home. _Such a strange pony. But he did seem to know what was on my mind just now_. She took a seat on one of the benches and just looked around. _It's so peaceful. If only our world was this peaceful. No crimes, no evil. Nothing bad seems to be around._ She just watched nature pass by her. Birds chirping and butterflies flying around. It made her feel warm inside, as if this was home. _That's the problem. This isn't home. Lightning, if you can, please tell either me or Noel what we need to do next._ She stood up from the park bench and walked back to Sweet Apple Acres.

Noel sat at the breakfast table with Applejack, Applebloom, and Big Macintosh, while Applejack did her best to cook breakfast for them. They heard a knock on the door, and Applebloom walked over to answer it. When she opened the door, Serah walked inside.

"There you are. Applebloom told us about your small walk? How was it?" Noel asked.

"It was great. I saw Lelouch along the way and he told me that the park was the place to go for a walk, or just a time to rest."

"Well, all that walking must mean you're hungry, and you're just in time too." Applejack brought over a plate of apple pancakes for them all to eat for breakfast. Serah sniffed the air and looked at the food in the middle of the table.

"They smell delicious!"

"Well no need to wait. Dig in y'all." Applejack encouraged them to eat, and they all grabbed a pancake from the plate in the center. Noel and Serah looked at the others to mimic the way they were eating. They did so and took a bite of their pancake.

"Applejack, this is delicious!" Noel told her.

"Thanks. They're made with the apples from the farm, so our baking is always fresh." Applejack told them.

After they were finished eating, they stayed over at Applejack's house until the time came where they would all go over to Twilight's house. Serah would keep her eyes on the clock at all times, eager to get going as soon as possible.

"Wow, you really want to meet the others don't you?"

"Yeah. It's just like something inside of me loves this place, even though I haven't really been here for a full day yet. I really wouldn't mind staying here if I couldn't get back home, but if I had the choice, then I would choose to get back."

"This world does seem peaceful, but a bit girly for my tastes. I wonder how Lelouch could live here. Can you believe that he's been here for two months already?"

"Maybe he has no choice but to stay."

"That's exactly why. He told me that his companion was the only one who could bring him to different worlds, but she hasn't talked with him ever since." Serah looked over at the clock again, and Noel rolled his eyes. "Don't worry. In time we'll be going, I promise."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"They should be here any moment now." Twilight told Lelouch as she looked out the window of her house. "Still, we haven't seen Rainbow in a while so it'll feel weird without her for just a couple more days."

"I wonder how she's doing at the Wonderbolt Academy. I'm sure she enjoys it, y'know, being prepared to live her dream and all."

"Lelouch I…" Twilight stopped talking once she heard a knock on the door. She walked over to it and opened it to see Serah, Noel, and Applejack. "Great, you made it! Now I'm pretty sure the others should be here right about…" She paused when she saw Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy walk into the house. "Now." Once they were all comfortable, Twilight began to speak.

"Sorry about us leaving so sudden everypony. Noel wanted to go find Serah, and I encouraged him to let Lelouch and I tag along, and look, we've found her." The other ponies turned their attention towards her. Rarity was the first to approach her.

"She looks…so beautiful! Her mane, and look at all this jewelry. Surely you must have a great fashion sense."

"Thanks, but I'm not really that fashionable."

"I...I like her mane." Fluttershy commented. Serah saw her and her heart almost broke. _She so adorable!_ She thought.

"I wonder if she likes to party. Hopefully she does because she'll be having a great time here!" Pinkie Pie stated.

"Alright everypony settle down. We never introduced ourselves. You already know me. I work and live in this library and am a student of Princess Celestia. She's one of the princesses that rule Equestria."

"I'm Fluttershy. I…um…I take care of animals and love nature."

"I'm Pinkie Pie! I love parties, sweets, and anything that's funny!"

"Well, you already know me, so you can just skip me." Applejack told her.

"I'm Rarity. I have my own shop and make my own clothing. Maybe you could come over and try something on sometime."

"You know me. I'm Lelouch. I've been sent to this world by my ungrateful companion, but I like it here. I have the power of Geass which allows me to control everypony. Oh yeah, you'll need to get used to saying everypony and anypony as well." He told her with a small laugh.

"Okay then. Everypony, I'm Serah. I saved the world with Noel but ended up dying afterwards. My guess is that I was sent here after my death and turned into crystal, but it's not the first time it's happened to me." She explained. "I guess I should explain a bit about that as well." She went on explaining the events that took place three years ago. She told them about her sister, Lightning, and how she saved the world. Noel even added that she helped her find Serah.

"That sounds like an awesome sister to have. She must have so much fun with her life." Pinkie Pie said.

"I guess she does. Danger seems like her version of fun." Noel told them, and Serah agreed with a small laugh.

"We're done with the introduction, right?" Pinkie Pie asked. The others nodded. "Great, this means that it's time for an introduction party!" She jumped into the air, but floated down slightly afterwards. "Except, it wouldn't be the same without Rainbow Dash here." The other ponies looked at Pinkie Pie. They knew that when Pinkie Pie ever got sad, they all had to feel some sort of sadness.

"Pinkie Pie, don't worry. I'm sure we can go visit her tomorrow, or find some way to talk with her." Lelouch told her. She wiped a hoof over her eyes, removing the small tears produced.

"Really?" She asked with a small sniff. Lelouch nodded. "Then it's settled! Tomorrow we'll go on a trip to see Rainbow Dash!" Noel and Serah were both surprised at how quick Pinkie Pie gained her smile, which made them smile as well.

"You all seem like really good friends. Even though we just met, I'm sure Noel and I will be happy to be your friends as well." Serah stated, and Noel agreed with a nod, making the others smile.

"Well, no party huh? I guess we'll be going now. It feels like we sorta wasted your time though." Noel told them.

"Not at all. We enjoy knowing about new ponies, especially ones that aren't from anywhere in Equestria." Rarity told him. "I guess we'll all be going then. Twilight, we'll meet you here sometime in the morning tomorrow to get the small trip ready." Rarity was the first to leave, followed by Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and then Applejack, Noel, and Serah. _I think I can tell him now. _Twilight thought as the door closed. She ran over to her closet and Lelouch looked at her.

"Twilight, what are you doing?"

"Don't look!" She told him. He rolled his eyes, and looked in the other direction. After a few seconds, Twilight spoke. "Okay, you can look now." Lelouch turned around, and he could feel his breathing increase and his face burn. In front of him was Twilight in the same maid dress she wore in her dream, only this time, she wasn't facing him at all. Her flank was facing him, and she even rose her tail up.

"Twilight…."

"Lelouch…I'm all yours."To Lelouch's luck, she was wearing panties, but still, Lelouch was speechless. Sure he knew that the sight in front of him was breathtaking and captivating, but he knew that this was wrong, and Twilight did as well.

"Twilight…you know I can't. I'm not ready yet, and neither are you." After hearing that, she lowered her tail and fell to the ground, crying. Concerned, he walked up to her. "I'm sorry Twilight, but these outfits give you power remember?"

"I know, but this has nothing to do with this at all. I knew you would say no anyways."

"Wait, then why did you do all of this?" Twilight wiped her eyes and looked at Lelouch.

"Lelouch…while you were searching through Cloudsdale…I kissed Noel. I'm not a loyal girlfriend at all. You should just break up with me right now." She told him. "And you can't disagree with any of it because I saw you with Trixie." Lelouch let out a small gasp.

"Twilight, I was just hanging out with Trixie. She offered me to lunch. I promise that we didn't do anything." He assured her. "But, is what you're telling me about you and Noel true?" She nodded, and cried on the floor. He lifted her up, and smiled. "Twilight, no matter what, I still want to be with you. Remember when you were trapped in the crystal circle on our first trip to the Crystal Empire? I told you that forgiveness is all that I needed to forgive you."

"But this isn't your choice, it's mine. I know I've worked hard on trying to be your marefriend, but from what I've done, I need to break up with you." Lelouch looked at her in shock. He looked at her and shook his head.

"Twilight, you can't do this. You can't just let all your…" He stopped when he knew that arguing with her was pointless. His eyes shone with tears and he nodded. "Fine. I guess I'll be going then, y'know, so I'll stay off of your mind for a while." He opened the door and spread out his wings, ready to go.

"Wait." He turned his head around and looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"Maybe you should stay…just for one more night." Lelouch smiled, closed the door, and walked over to Twilight, who greeted him with a kiss. "You know nopony would give you up that easily."

* * *

Alright, so I was wondering: should Noel and Serah stay, or should they leave? Don't worry about if they leave because if they do, I'll assure you that they won't be back in their original world. Also, I now have a poll up, and please do vote. I promise that after whatever turn is next, the rated M story will come, I Pinkie Pie promise. Also, the ending gives you a bit of a glimpse at what could happen in the M rated story. So, **_make sure to vote in that poll! _**~Geasswolf Out


	7. Chapter 6 XIII-2

Well, this is a bit unexpected, but this is the final chapter of this Turn. I hope you enjoy it and I'll talk to you at the end A/N.

* * *

Chapter 6: XIII-2

_"Noel, c'mon wake up!"_ Serah shook him while he was on the bed, emitting a groan of annoyance from him. He rose his head up and rubbed his head with a hoof.

"Serah, you sure you're okay? Either something's wrong, or you like this world a bit too much." He told her, still irritated by his sudden awakening.

"Sorry about that Noel. It's just exciting being in a different world, especially one as cute as this one." _Yeah, really cute._ He thought sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "What's wrong? Don't you like it here?"

"I do, but y'know…"

"Know what?"

"That we really should get going back. Look, I know you like it here. It's nice and peaceful…" He trailed off. "Almost like a world I wish we had back where we're from." He looked at the mirror nearby with a concerned look. "Maybe…you're right about liking this world. It's almost like a dream come true."

"You see? What did I tell you?"

"But I still think we need to try and get back home. Agree that after we're introduced to their other friend we ask Twilight to try and bring us back home."

"Agreed."

"Alright then." Noel sniffed the air. "I guess being an animal gives you a good sense of smell as well." He told her. She sniffed the air and got what Noel was talking about. They both walked downstairs to see Applejack making breakfast.

"Good morning you two! Don't worry I'm just making extra flapjacks in case. There are some prepared on the table." She told them. They looked over to the table to see what she was talking about, and immediately sat down and began to eat. She let out a small laugh and continued cooking. Once she was finished cooking the rest of the breakfast, Noel and Serah were already finished eating. The two both let out small laughs of embarrassment. "Y'all should get going to Twilight's house. Don't worry I'll be there in a couple of minutes." They both stood up from the table and headed outside.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lelouch opened his eyes the next morning and let out a yawn. He got out of bed and headed downstairs to see Twilight doing her usual studying.

"Good morning sleepy head." Twilight joked as she saw him walking downstairs.

"Morning. Did you sleep well last night?"

"Of course. With you right next to me, I slept peacefully." She replied with a smile. Lelouch walked over to her and looked over her shoulder to see what she was reading. "It's a book about transformation magic in case you were wondering." As he was about to speak, they heard a knock on the door and he walked over to answer it.

"Serah, Noel, you're here early."

"Well Serah here was excited to meet the other friend you were talking about the other day." Noel explained.

"And I'm sure Rainbow Dash will be happy to know about you two as well." Twilight told them. Lelouch looked at Twilight, and then looked at Noel. _I would talk with him about what happened between him and Twilight, but if he doesn't know that Twilight and I are a couple, then why bother? _Lelouch heard Twilight call him, which broke his small train of thought.

"Yeah?"

"I need you to go and get the others. With these two ready, I'm sure it means that we all should be ready."

"Also, Applejack should be here any minute, so don't worry about her." Serah told him.

"Got it." Lelouch walked out of the house, leaving the three behind. Twilight looked at Noel, and then looked over at Serah.

"Noel, could I talk to you about something?" Serah looked over at Noel, wondering what Twilight wanted to tell him. They watched Twilight walk into the kitchen and Noel followed her. Once they were both there, Twilight began to speak "I need to talk to you about our train ride a couple of days ago?"

"Is this about the kiss?" She nodded. "Alright, let me hear it."

"I didn't want to tell you, but when I kissed you, I was already in a relationship." She told him. He didn't seem surprised or angry at all, he just kept on listening. "I'm Lelouch's marefriend, but when I kissed you, I don't know what was going through me. It was almost like a choice I had to make."

"I see. I'm not mad at you at all. As a matter of fact, I thought there was something between you two, but I didn't want to assume anything." He told her, and she smiled.

"Thanks. For a second there I thought you might have been mad." Twilight began her walk back to the main room but Noel called her to come back over. "Yeah?" She asked when she turned her head around.

"I was wondering if you could try bringing Serah and I back home after we meet Rainbow Dash. I think saving Serah was almost like the key to returning home." He explained.

"Oh, alright then. I'll do it after we introduce you to Rainbow Dash." They both walked back into the living room and saw Serah reading one of Twilight's spell books.

"Sorry if I shouldn't be reading this book, but this seems like some knowledge that I would like to know. I don't know if you knew, but back in our world, I was a teacher." Interested, Twilight walked over to talk with her.

"Really? That's amazing! What kind of teacher were you?"

"A grade school teacher. It's not really that impressive, but I guess I did what I loved to do, and that was helping others that needed help."

"That's a great reason to be a teacher. But what happened to your students? You did go on a quest to save the world, right? So what happened to them?"

"We don't know, but it must have been a relief for them not to have Meanie Miss Farron around for a while." Noel joked, but was struck by a hoof from Serah. "I'm guessing our quest made you stronger as well?" He fell to the ground in pain, causing the two mares to both laugh.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lelouch walked over to Rarity's house to pick her up first. He knocked on the door, and Rarity answered.

"Oh, good morning Lelouch. What brings you here this morning?"

"I'm just here to pick you up for our trip to the Wonderbolt Academy. Sorry if it's a bit too early, but Noel and Serah are ready to go."

"It's not too early at all. I'm pretty sure it's going to be a short trip so I probably won't need to be packing anything." She walked outside of her house and closed the door behind her. When they got to Twilight's house, Lelouch looked at Rarity, and she shook her head.

"Well alright then. You do know what I'm looking at you for, right?"

"Yes. I'll be glad to pick up the others with you." Lelouch gave her a nod, and she smiled. They both headed over to pick up Pinkie Pie next. When they got into the Sugarcube Corner they walked inside and saw that Pinkie Pie was running the cash register. When she saw the two, she ran upstairs and came back downstairs with a package.

"Alright, I'm ready for the trip."

"Pinkie Pie, what's in the box?" Lelouch asked.

"Well duh, it's a gift for Rainbow Dash." She passed by him and walked outside. "Well c'mon we have to get going now!"

"Pinkie, we still need to pick up Fluttershy and Applejack." Rarity told her.

"Actually we only need to pick up Fluttershy. Applejack should be there already." He informed her. "But if you want Pinkie, you can go to Twilight's…now." They both saw that Pinkie Pie ran away from them over in the direction of Twilight's house. Lelouch rolled his eyes, while Rarity giggled. They both walked out of Ponyville and into the Everfree Forest to go get Fluttershy. Along the way, Lelouch would sometimes have to assure Rarity about the forest because it seemed like the slightest noises scared her.

"Don't worry Rarity. Even if there is something around here, I'm here to protect you." Rarity began to blush at the heroic statement that he made. "Now c'mon. The sooner we get Fluttershy, the sooner we'll see Rainbow." They walked for five more minutes until Fluttershy's house came into view. Lelouch walked up to the door and knocked on it, revealing a tired Fluttershy.

"Hello Lelouch. Sorry if I don't look my best at the moment. I…um just got up." She explained.

"Oh. Sorry to wake you up. Rarity and I were just here to get you to come with us over to Twilight's house to get ready for the trip to see Rainbow Dash."

"And it's good that I'm here. Dear, let me help you fix your mane." Rarity walked inside and closed the door, leaving Lelouch to wait for them both. When the door opened, he saw that Fluttershy was now all fixed up, thanks to Rarity. He was surprised that it only took seconds to do, but he remembered that it was Rarity who fixed Fluttershy's mane.

"Wow Fluttershy, you're mane looks amazing." Lelouch commented, causing her to blush. "We should get going. Rarity, do you think you could teleport us to Twilight's house?"

"I'll try, but magic like that hasn't really been my specialty." The other two walked close to her and she closed her eyes, surrounding them in a light blue aura. In an instant, they disappeared. When they got to their destination, Lelouch landed on the ground and then was landed on by Rarity and Fluttershy. "Sorry about that Lelouch." Rarity apologized as she and Fluttershy got off of him.

"Don't worry about it. It got us here, so that's all that really matters." He replied as he looked in front of him to see the door to the library. He opened the door for the two to walk inside, and they both thanked him. When he got inside, he saw that everypony was ready for the trip now.

"Glad you three made it here safe. We're just waiting until the hot air balloon is fully inflated and ready to fly." Twilight told them.

"Hot air balloon? Where is it at?" Lelouch asked.

"At the back of the library. There's enough room for it surprisingly." When she finished talking, all the other ponies noticed was Pinkie Pie frantically bouncing all around the house.

"This is so exciting! We'll finally see Rainbow Dash! It feels like she's been gone forever. Wait, what if she doesn't even remember us?"

"Pinkie Pie, I'm sure she hasn't forgotten about us one bit." Applejack assured her. The ponies didn't notice that Noel went outside to check out the balloon. When he saw it, he was amazed by the size it was. _Some old piece of technology. I'm pretty sure they had this in Serah's time._ He thought as he walked back inside.

"Hey, I think the balloon might be ready for flight." Noel told them. They all immediately went outside to check the balloon.

"Yup, it's all set. C'mon everypony, I'm sure there's room for all of us to fit." Twilight was the first to board the balloon, and once everypony was inside, she made sure that they were okay.

"Um Twilight, if there's not enough room, I'm sure Lelouch and I could just fly nearby." Fluttershy suggested. Twilight looked at the others, and they nodded.

"No need. It seems that everypony's good, but thanks for offering. I'm sure Lelouch wouldn't have minded flying either." Twilight looked to the side of the balloon and released the string that was holding it to the ground. "Alright everypony, we're ready to see Rainbow Dash. Cloudsdale should be north from here, so there's nothing to worry about."

During most of the ride, the ponies just looked over from the side of the balloon. Serah gave Noel a small push, and he got a bit scared.

"Very funny." He told her sarcastically, causing the others to laugh. "You're lucky though Serah. You have wings, so you don't need to worry about falling."

"But I don't even know how to fly anyways. I'm sure I'll learn sometime soon though." On their trip, they passed by Canterlot. They were close enough to see the castle, and Serah looked at it in awe. "There are so many castles around here."

"Well, not really. This one and the Crystal Empire are the only ones that have castles, but I'm sure there are more all around Equestria." Twilight replied.

The balloon ride from Ponyville to Cloudsdale took about an hour. Once they saw that Cloudsdale was in sight, they all cheered.

"Um, do y'all see that over there?" Applejack pointed a hoof over to the direction they were flying towards, and they all looked shocked at what they were heading towards. "It's a twister!" They all screamed as they got sucked into the swirling vortex. They could see the balloon get torn to shreds, and once the twister left, they all plummeted to the ground. Lelouch noticed that he was the only one flying, and he looked down to see the others.

"We need to go help them." He looked to his side and saw that Serah was flying right next to him. He knew that now wasn't the time to question it, so they both charged downwards to save their friends. Serah grabbed Noel, while Lelouch got Twilight and Applejack. He then watched the others, and looked away. From the corner of his vision, he saw Pegasi fly downwards to catch the others. Once he saw that they were all safe, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Um Lelouch, are you sure you can carry both of us?" Applejack asked.

"I'm pretty sure he can't, but don't worry, I'll help him." Lelouch turned around to see Rainbow Dash, and he smiled. She placed Applejack on her back and they both flew back to the Wonderbolt Academy. The Pegasi placed the other ponies safely on the ground, and they all let out breaths of relief.

"Serah, how did you learn how to fly?" Noel asked, still catching his breath.

"I'm not sure. I guess it's something that happened when it was needed, but now I feel used to it." She explained.

Lelouch looked over and saw Cloudchaser next to Fluttershy. She lifted her head and flew over to him and greeted him with a hoof bump.

"Hey Lelouch. Weird seeing you here. You're all okay, right?"

"Yeah, I think we're fine, no thanks to you all. You should all be Wonderbolts from this moment forward." Lelouch looked around and saw the destruction that the twister caused. It wasn't major, which was a good thing. "How did all of this happen?" Right in front of Rainbow Dash, he saw a Pegasus that was talking with her. He and the others walked over to see what was going on.

"Lightning Dust, you created a tornado and nearly killed everypony here!" Rainbow Dash yelled at her.

"Yeah, but nopony's hurt, so it's alright."

"No it's not. I know you're trying to be the best, but you're going at it the wrong way by putting others in danger for your own good."

"Look, Spitfire made me the lead pony, and she made you the wingpony, so I shouldn't have to hear this." Rainbow Dash looked at her in shock, but then sighed.

"You're right, she did." She walked back into the main building, leaving everypony to look at Lightning Dust. She seemed to have no problem with it, so she just walked back into her dorm room.

"So much for this world being so kind." Noel stated.

"Well you can't expect everything to be kind here." Twilight told him. They heard the doors open and saw Rainbow Dash walk out. They then noticed that she wasn't wearing her Wonderbolt training uniform, which shocked them. Before any of them could speak, Rainbow Dash began speaking.

"We should get going. You all still have to introduce me to these two." She pointed a hoof at Noel and Serah. "I'm guessing you're Noel, and you're the friend Noel was looking for?" They both nodded. "Cloudchaser over there told me about you in case you were wondering."

"Wait, how are we supposed to get down from here if our balloon's destroyed?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I'm not sure if teleportation magic can take us that far, but I'll try my best. Alright everypony, gather around me." They all did as they were told and got close to Twilight. "Again, thank you all for the help." She told the other Pegasi before they all disappeared from the Wonderbolt Academy grounds.

A bright light shone in Twilight's living room, and Lelouch and Noel were the first to fall, and then the others piled on top of them.

"Hey, you wouldn't mind getting off of us, would you girls?" Noel asked, and they all laughed as they got off of them. Lelouch and Noel both dusted themselves off as they got up. "Is this how it's like being the only male?" He asked jokingly.

"Sorta. For Lelouch, it's not always a pain." Rainbow Dash told him. Twilight whispered in her ear, and she remembered what she needed to do. "Oh yeah I almost forgot. I haven't introduced myself. I'm Rainbow Dash. I'm one of the greatest fliers in all of Equestria. My dream is to become a Wonderbolt, but after the Wonderbolt Academy, I've probably changed my mind, but just a tiny bit." She told them. "So how about you two? I'm especially interested in you, whatever your name is." She looked at Serah when she said this.

"I'm Serah, and this is Noel. We're from a different world, but you all seem used to it." Serah started, and Noel took over.

"We saved the world, and then Serah died. But then I realized that our world was not at peace because chaos began to spread. I saw this time gate in the distance that would lead me to a different time, but instead it led me to a different world. I thought Serah would be here as well, and she was, and now here we are."

"Wow, that sounds amazing, except for you dying Serah, but at least you're still alive."

"Yeah, but sadly, Serah and I have to try and get home right now. We would stay if we could, but we're not sure if we need to go back home or not, so it's sort of a test to see what happens." Noel explained, and the others looked saddened by the announcement. "Twilight, can you set it all up?" Twilight nodded, and she used magic to create a portal.

"Just walk through this and you should be back home." She told them.

"Again, thanks for everything. I'm sure Noel and I will never forget you all." Serah told them, and shortly afterwards, they walked into the portal.

Noel and Serah looked around and saw that they were in the Historia Crux. They then looked at each other and noticed that they were still in their pony forms, which confused them.

"We're still ponies." Serah said

"I know. I think it'll wear off eventually when we get back home." Suddenly, they heard a screeching noise from inside the Historia Crux, causing them to cover their ears. They then looked around and saw that they stopped moving. "What's going on?" Noel wondered.

_Serah, Noel, you both can hear me, right?_

"Lightning!" They both noticed the voice that was talking to them. "This is a first. She never talked to us while we were in here before. She must have been really busy fighting in Valhalla." Serah guessed. They then saw a flash of light in front of them, revealing Lightning, who was also in her pony form as well. Serah floated over to her sister and gave her a hug, proving that it really was Lightning after all.

"Serah, I'm glad to see that you're safe." She looked at Noel. "Noel, thank you." She bowed her head in thanks, and he did the same. "Listen, you both can't come back to Gran Pulse." She told them with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"But, why?" Serah asked.

"For your safety. You both will stay in this new world you've found, and hopefully, when the time comes, I'll bring you both back."

"Why don't you bring us with you? Noel and I can fight by your side!"

"Right now chaos is still flooding the world, but I've defeated Caius. The future holds something that I have to do alone. The whole world rests on my hands, or hooves in this case. Please don't complain Serah. I just want what's best for you right now because I love you." Serah looked at her sister and began to cry, but she had the ability to nod.

"O…okay." She told her softly, causing Lightning to smile. Lightning disappeared, and Noel and Serah began to fall backwards.

The original group of ponies were just sitting down listening to Rainbow Dash's stories of how the Wonderbolt Academy was, until they saw a portal open up from the sky and saw Noel and Serah fall out of it.

"This is surprising. Did it not work still?" Twilight asked.

"No, it worked, but my sister told us that we have to stay here. She says that she'll bring us back when the time is right, but I'm guessing that's going to be in a long time from now." Serah explained.

"Time is right? What the hay does that mean?" Applejack asked.

"Just like the name states. Apparently Lightning is fighting to save the world all by herself, and she wants us to stay here for our safety." Noel told them, causing Pinkie Pie to jump in joy.

"Yay! This means you'll be staying, right?" Noel nodded. "Yes! So now we can have a party!" Pinkie Pie quickly ran over to the Sugarcube Corner and got all the usual party supplies.

"I guess we can. What do you think Noel?" Seeing Serah smiling after what Lightning told them both made him smile.

"I think that it's alright with me." They all went into the kitchen to get a piece of cake, and they all talked to each other for most of the party. _Well Lightning, I'm sure you didn't want to do this to me or Noel, but it's okay. I'm happy that you're making an effort to save the world, even if it is by yourself. I'm sure you knew that Noel and I would be happy here anyways, so thanks for that. I don't know if you can hear what I'm thinking right now Lightning, but good luck, and I hope to see you again soon._

* * *

Well that's the end. Noel and Serah are staying in Equestria for the time being. Hopefully you all will be used to them staying as much as you are with Lelouch staying. Now, I would really like if you could vote in the poll for Turn 7's crossover because now that I'm done with this, I'm waiting for votes to come in so that I can begin typing. I guess it's easier now that there are only 2 choices for you to pick, but if you don't like them, I understand. So go vote and I am finally keeping my promise about the rated M stories this time. I'm a bit excited myself because this is a test of some sorts for myself to see my writing ability. I'll see you all in the next Turn~Geasswolf Out.


End file.
